Bad Day
by The Watch Stander
Summary: Rodney & John both have new recruits to break in, but the day goes from bad to worse.Sheppard and Rodney's day has just gotten worse!....Chapter 24 Complete. Nominated for 2007 Stargate Fan Award
1. Chapter 1

**Bad Day**

Disclaimer: All of Atlantis belongs to Sony/ MGM. The wonderful actors on the show have brought these characters to life. This is all for fun not profit.

Rating: Angst/Adventure/Hurt Comfort/The whole team will be in this story

Many thanks to all the people that read these stories and leave comments behind. :-)

**Day 1**

_The sunrise was beautiful_, as another day dawned over the city of Atlantis. This time of morning was always so invigorating and cool; how he loved being outside looking over the ocean from his balcony, it was his favorite time. A sudden urge to cough reminded him that he probably needed some allergy medication; a tickle in his throat had persisted for the last two days, just when he needed to be at his best.

_Have to pick it up at lunchtime from Carson as I need to finish the orientation with the new scientists that transferred in. _

Rubbing his face with his hand, he tried wiping the sleepiness from his eyes to wake up. Despite having a cool breeze from the ocean flowing through his room, he had tossed and turned all night. When he finally awoke, he was covered with sweat and all his covers were on the floor. The twinge of pain from what might become a migraine was just beginning around the fringes of his eyes.

_Just great! Feel like crap and still have to show the new scientist ,Mariah how her project will work. Wish for once we'd get someone who got the idea the first time I explained the project._

_Maybe I just need some coffee and things will get better. _

He reluctantly left the railing and the cool air, heading for the shower. It was time for coffee, he could feel it calling to him.

88888888888888888888

People wandered in and out of Atlantis's mess all through the day and night since food was kept available to the different shifts the personnel of Atlantis worked. Coffee was another thing that was always available and it had become the main staple of Rodney McKay's diet; that and numerous power bars, when he didn't have time for a regular meal.

This morning food just didn't appeal to him, having a queasy feeling in his stomach, but coffee was another story entirely; he needed that or else he'd probably fall asleep in his lab.

_What kind of an impression would that make on the new people?_

He grabbed two cups of coffee and after adding the sugar and cream headed for his lab.

Radek was already there with Mariah, as well as the other new guy, he thought it was Wilson or William.

"Ah, I see we're here bright and early ready for our new day. Let's get started shall we?" Rodney rubbed his hands together trying to appear enthused.

Radek looked closely at Rodney as he took off his glasses to clean them.

_At least he's in a better mood today_, Radek thought. _Yesterday it had been another story. The man had been impossible!! Half the scientists left for an early lunch just to get away from him._

Mariah smiled as she followed Dr. Mckay to the bench where her project was, the other new scientist followed Zelenka. Mariah wanted to impress Dr. McKay if possible, since this was a very prestigious posting for her. Other scientists at the SGC would practically kill to get on this project. Somehow she had to make a good first impression.

Rodney coughed then quickly opened one of the coffee cups to take his first swallow of the day. It was like heaven to him. Fresh brewed coffee just made him happy, there was no getting around it.

"Ok, let's get started on this, I'll show you again from the beginning what I need you to do." He suddenly coughed again and had to cover his mouth.

"Sorry, must be my allergies."

Mariah smiled at him, knowing how he felt. She sat down on a stool and Rodney pulled up another and started to explain as he sat down. His headache was starting to rear it's ugly head full force and he hoped he could hold out till lunch time for the allergy medication.

_Carson will want to do tests and that will take valuable time that I need in order to finish my own project. For once I wish he'd just medicate me and skip the tests. I'm tired of him using me as his own personal voodoo doll._

He had no doubt though, _there will be tests_, Carson never gave out any medication without being sure what it was for. With a sigh, Rodney struggled on as the pain behind his eyes grew in intensity.

He drank some more coffee hoping it would go away...

88888888888888888

John Sheppard was also in the middle of Orientation. His new troops were six Marines that had been hand picked and sent by General O'Neil. John wondered what O'Neil had told them about their new Commander. When Sheppard said at ease, they still looked like they were standing at attention.

_Probably told them I was half Wraith and would suck the life out of them if they pissed me off. _That thought made him smile.

"So, it seems we're all geared up and ready for our first trip off world through the gate. I want you all to follow my lead and Ronon's as well. He's had a lot of experience with the Wraith and his orders are to be obeyed as if they were mine."

_Or he'll eat you alive_! He wanted to add, knowing how intimidating the large Sadetan looked.

Ronon gave all of them one of his predatory smiles, enjoying how everyone looked at him warily.

"We'll be off world and camping out for three nights, I want all of you to check your gear now and let me know now if you need anything." He waited.

No one moved, so Sheppard said, "OK, follow me and headed for the now opening stargate.

_By the time the three days are done, these guys will think boot camp was a cake walk. Ronon and I have some great ideas on how to initiate them to the Pegasus Galaxy... _It made him really smile.

88888888888

Rodney McKay was not having a good day, not only did he feel like crap, he was starting to feel woozy as well. Across the room, Zelenka was still working with his new scientist, but Mariah had opted to try working her project on her own, much to Rodney's relief. He really needed to see Carson, something wasn't right. Everything around him was taking on a fuzzy appearance and he knew he was in trouble. Perspiration covered his forehead and he felt hot, unbearably hot. The migraine having finally arrived made him wish the midget with the hammer would stop pounding his head.

As he attempted to get up off his stool, the dizziness hit him full force causing the room to tilt. As everything started to spin around him; there was nothing to grab on to. Suddenly his legs buckled and he started to fall like a pile of bricks. When his head struck the floor there was a sharp pain, then everything faded to darkness.

The noise from his fall turned everyone's head in the science lab.

"Dr. McKay!"

Radek was kneeling beside Rodney within seconds and then quickly called Carson, after finding blood running down the back of McKay's head as he gently lifted it to place a rolled up lab coat underneath.

_This was not good, Why couldn't anything with McKay go smoothly! _Radek sighed, as he waited for the med team. He shook his head as the other scientists gathered around him, looking down at their fallen leader.

_No, not good indeed... _

AN: Ouch! Poor Rodney :(

888888888888888


	2. Chapter 2

Bad Day PT2

Disclaimer: All of Atlantis belongs to Sony/ MGM. The wonderful actors on the show have brought these characters to life. This is all for fun not profit.

Rating: Angst/Adventure/Hurt Comfort/The whole team will be in this story

Many thanks to all the people that read these stories and leave comments behind. :-)

8888888888888

Ronon waited along the trail for the six new recruits to come around the corner. He was well hidden inside the brush and was holding a trip wire that he had placed across the path. Smiling, he waited, knowing what the outcome would be, but enjoying the moment anyway. He actually looked forward to these new recruit orientations; it gave him a chance to practice some of the skills that he used against the Wraith while running from them for seven years.

It was only a few minutes wait and the six man team came running up the trail, three in front and three right behind them.

_Perfect_, he thought and waited for just the right moment. When the feet of the forward three were just before the wire he pulled with both hands. The three men went flying forward, their feet tangled in the line. The other three behind them, unprepared, fell over their comrades.

Ronon just smiled as he got up from his hiding spot and leaned back against the tree with his arms crossed over his chest. He slowly shook his head at the tangle of soldiers whose arms, weapons and boots all seemed to be entwined with each other.

He had no idea how the Earth soldiers ever survived. They were really undisciplined and not savvy at all.

Sheppard had been following a short distance behind the six and stopped as he saw O'Niel's finest lying on the ground. He shook his head as he stood over the now embarrassed recruits. "Well now, fellas, seeing how you're all down there together, you'd be Wraith snacks by now."

Ronon smirked then pushed away from the tree. He started to wind up the line.

Sgt. Stackhouse was right behind Sheppard, he just stood there and shook his head.

Sheppard used his most facetious tone of voice.

"All right, Guys, let's try again and this time stay out of trouble. No bunching up. Mr. Dex has some really nice surprises for us today, so let's try and figure out how to avoid them, shall we?" He raised his eyebrows quizzically.

To a man they got up and stood at attention and said, "Yes, Sir"

"Run along now, Sgt Stackhouse will give you a briefing on what you did wrong." He waited till they were down the road and well out of ear shot, before turning to Ronon.

"Nice one, big guy. I can hardly wait to see what's next." This time one eyebrow went up in question.

Ronon just smirked.

88888888888888

Carson was just running a test on the blood he'd drawn from his only patient, Dr. Rodney McKay. He sighed after seeing the test results. Shaking his head he started to make his way over to the bed occupied by the still unconscious man. Elizabeth Weir came through the infirmary door just then and joined him.

"So. Carson. How's our patient?" She tried to sound professional, but even Carson could see through that, her eyes said it all ,she was concerned and had come straight down here after receiving the call about Rodney's accident.

Carson looked at the still figure on the bed, then back at Dr. Weir.

"I'm afraid he has a concussion from the fall he took in his lab."

"That's not good." She said, as she looked down at Rodney's unconscious form.

Carson sighed, "I'm afraid that's the least of it." He glanced at Rodney and shook his head, then turned back to her. " I'm afraid our Rodney has also come down with the flu."

Weir looked at him, "Flu? Everyone was inoculated two months ago! How could he have the flu?"

Carson shook his head, "That's what I just spent the past fifteen minutes checking on. Seems Rodney was scheduled for his shot just about the time your auxiliary power went down on the north pier. He and Dr. Zelenka went to fix it and Rodney never made it back here for his shot. No one thought to reschedule him."

Elizabeth shook her head, "How bad is it?"

"It's bloody awful, he has the Russian strain that killed so many people several years ago; even the queen mother died from it."

Elizabeth was worried, "Anything I can do to help?"

"Well, most of my staff are on the mainland helping treat the Athosians with their pox outbreak. I only kept one nurse here. The rest of the staff are needed over there. I'll be a little short handed, but I need to monitor him 24/7 for the next few days." Carson seemed lost in thought for a moment." Where is Colonel Sheppard? He could help out; I rather expected him to come charging in when he heard about Rodney."

"I'm afraid he's off world for three days, he and Ronon are breaking in their new recruits." She smiled," I'll be glad to help you watch over Rodney at night while you rest if you want. "

Carson looked at her gratefully," Aye, that'll be a big help. I'll see if Major Lorne can spare two of his medics as well. They could spell us for a few hours during the day."

Elizabeth nodded and rested her hand on Carson's arm, "Good idea, We'll get through this and so will Rodney."

Carson looked at his patient wistfully, "Aye, he better or I'll strangle him myself."

888888888888

He tried to breathe, but something seemed to be clogging his throat; it felt like cotton balls caught in his windpipe. Along with that difficulty was the fact that something or someone was using a sledge hammer on his head. The midget from before must have brought back a few friends to help.

Slowly he tried to swallow and force his eyes to open as well. A bright glare blinded him and he closed them again. Now his head really hurt, sending sharp pains down his whole body. Groaning he tried again to open his eyes. This time he felt someone's hand lifting his head and then a glass was pressed to his lips.

"Easy, lad. Just take a few sips. I need you awake for a few moments."

The Scottish brogue was unmistakable and Rodney relaxed slightly knowing he was in good hands. He greedily sipped the water that took away most of the cotton balls, but did nothing for the pain in his head.

"That's enough for now," Carson removed the glass.

Rodney gratefully sank his head back against the pillow as Carson slowly released him.

"How're ya feeling?"

"Carson, please,... stop the midgets with the hammers..., my head is coming off! Use some of your Voodoo magic juice ... make it stop! "

"I don't doubt it, you took a nasty whack when you fell. Bled all over my nice clean infirmary after they brought you in."

Carson shown the light back in Rodney's eyes trying to check his condition.

Rodney couldn't bear the pain, his eyes started watering, lifting his arm he covered his eyes to block out the offending light, he practically whimpered "Carson! "

"Rodney, you have a concussion, you need to let me examine you before I give you any medication. " He relented when he saw the pain reflected in Rodney's face. "It'll just be a few seconds and then I'll give you something for the pain. I promise."

Rodney just wanted the pain to go away, his whole body was starting to ache, making him feel like crap. Finally he closed his eyes as Carson asked him the questions to evaluate the severity of the injury.

He mumbled his answers, all the time trying to hold off the pain from his pounding head. Finally Carson administered something into his arm and as it slowly crept through him, it made his body relax and the pounding slowly started to recede. He still felt like crap, but at least the headache was down to a distant throb.

After a few minutes , he felt so much better, "You're a Saint, Carson", he whispered gratefully.

Carson looked startled, "A Saint is it? Did I hear you right, Rodney? You called me a Saint?"

"Mmmm, s'right, Saint, " Rodney was slowly losing track of everything around him as sleep started to claim him. His eyes blinked, he couldn't seem to keep them open.

Carson smiled down at him, "Saint Beckett, now's that's a first for me. I've been called a lot of things, but never Saint!"

"Mmmm," was the sleepy reply as Rodney's eyes finally closed.

Carson looked at the now sleeping man fondly, "All right, I'll let you sleep for a little while."

He patted Rodney's shoulder, and in doing so didn't miss the sheen of perspiration that was forming on his friend's face.

"Aye, and there's that too. I need to tell you about."

Somehow his moment of levity was over, knowing what was to come in the next few days; there would be no rest for the man lying here, the flu was already starting to take over his body. There was going to be the very devil of a fight, in order to save him.

Carson found himself wishing that he really was a Saint, so he could ask for a miracle cure for his friend.

TBC

AN: No medical degree, so forgive! However, I lost my grandfather to the Flu and my mother almost died as well. So you see ,it can kill. ( Get a flu shot!)

Anyhow, there will be more HC to come and let's not forget our boys off world, just wait! And then there's a really good ending I have in mind...but that's later!

Let me know how it's going. Thanks to all who review.

:-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Bad Day**

8888888888

Disclaimer: Sony and MGM own it all! No profit made and only fun intended!

Thanks to all who read and review my stories, I apologize for taking so long to post this, but I got a new computer!

Old Nelly was beginning to feel her age and needed a rest. I was rebuilding her a piece at a time after Hurricane Charley did a number on her.

So, enough said, Enjoy!

8888888888888

**Day One - Chapter Three**

Elizabeth sat quietly at Rodney's bedside watching while he slept. She had relieved Carson, who had gone to lie down, as his would be the longest shift sitting with Rodney overnight to keep an eye on his temperature.

As Rodney started to stir, Elizabeth gently picked up his hand and found it felt cold. Reaching over to gently touch the side of his face, she found that cold as well. She retrieved another blanket from the next bed over; placing it over the sleeping man, she gently tucked the edges around him.

Seeing Rodney like this reminded her of how quiet children became when they were ill. Normally the scientist was in perpetual motion and when not, he still vibrated with energy and exuberance. His lying here like this was upsetting and she found herself wishing he would wake up and talk to her as if there was nothing wrong; somehow, she knew that wasn't going to happen. Carson had warned her of Rodney's chances of coming through this; the odds weren't in his favor, but she was determined to help.

She was tempted to recall Colonel Sheppard from off world, knowing that he would want to be here with Rodney as well, determined to bring him through this illness, whatever it took. However, she and Carson were doing just that and besides John would be back in two days time; by then they should know how well Rodney was doing fighting this flu.

It made her smile as she realized how the two men reminded her of little boys, always picking on each other and their teasing chatter was incessant. It amazed her how the two completely different men got along. Rodney was a very hard person to get to know, using arrogance and his acerbic tongue to try and hide the man underneath it. Sheppard had seen through his ruse, just like she had and the two men had formed a friendship. Although, after spending five minutes in the same room with the two during one of their bickering sessions, some would beg to differ.

When she first came to Atlantis with Rodney, she thought she knew who he was, but he had surprised her when he stood between her and Kolya. It was another part of the man that was revealed to her and she found that she had begun to like what she saw, finding him to be a wonderful friend . . .

88888888888888

On the far bank of the small river, Ronon stood patiently waiting for the recruits to come across it by using a rope strung across the water between two trees on opposite shores.

When the first man made it across, Ronon smiled as he took his hand and pulled him onto the bank. The next guy, however, wasn't as lucky, he lost his grip with his right hand and ended up hanging on with his left, swaying back and forth; inevitably he lost that grip as well and fell into the river below.

Ronon grinned as he watched Sheppard wade into the water and grab hold of the back of the man's tack vest, using it to drag him ashore.

The Satedan knew Sheppard was pissed by the expression on his face; fragments from the conversation with the unlucky recruit drifted up to Ronon.

"You have to use both hands, Murphy, not one! Letting go is not an option, if you do that you're dead! Wraith food, remember? Get my drift?"

The unhappy recruit looked pitiful as he sat on the shore, choking up water and trying to say 'yes, sir', as well as breathe.

The next recruit to come across was larger and heavier than the others. Sheppard said he resembled a lineman from a football team.

This man chose to use both his hands and feet to shimmy across; however, the minute he swung off the shore and got his feet around the rope, the line started to sag. Each yard that he gained made the line stretch more; when he was half way across, his rear end was touching the river.

The Satedan started to chuckle and even Sheppard held his hand over his face trying hard not to as well. It was just too funny. Hearing them, the recruit upped his pace and somehow managed to scurry across. Ronon smiled as he gave the embarrassed man a hand onto the bank.

As Sheppard waited patiently below, now mostly wet, he thought the day couldn't get any worse; that is until the next recruit fell in the water and started to drift downstream.

"Get your feet down, or try to swim! ... Oh, Crap!" Sheppard yelled out loud as he stripped off his tack vest and jacket. He dove in and swam after the man, still yelling for him to swim to shore.

John had thought recruits hand picked by O'Neill would have to be the best, but maybe he had done something to annoy the man and he was getting even? It sure seemed that way as he made his way ashore, pulling the unlucky recruit with him. Sheppard had barely been able to catch him in the strong current; the guy was still choking.

Even he had swallowed some of the river water and he shook his head as he also continued to cough.

_Maybe tomorrow would be a better day, one just never knows. _

Ronon had watched the scene play out, knowing Sheppard would catch the recruit and bring him ashore. This was just becoming more entertaining to him, as the day progressed. Now Sheppard was soaked as well; he'd be griping about it all night.

The Satedan found himself wishing McKay was here, at least he could tell Rodney to shut up when he griped too much, but with Sheppard, that wasn't an option.

As he waited patiently, two figures appeared walking up the river bank toward him; Sheppard was chewing the recruit out . . .

Ronon just shook his head,

_Yup, he'll be griping all night . . . _

88888888888888

When Carson entered the infirmary after his nap, he found Elizabeth still sitting by Rodney's bedside reading a book.

She looked up at him as he walked over, "Is it that late already?"

Carson smiled, "Aye, your babysitting duties are done. How's he been?"

Elizabeth looked over at Rodney, "I don't know, he's been very quiet the past hour; before that he was ice cold, so I covered him with another blanket."

"You did well. He'll be running a fever off and on to begin with, then we'll have to decide what to give him as far as medication. His concussion should be improving and hopefully he won't have a reaction to any of his meds."

Carson patted her on the shoulder then reached over to gently place his hand on Rodney's forehead. He didn't like what he felt; a fever was starting and once again a sheen of perspiration was forming on his face.

As Carson turned away from his patient, he tried to keep his expression neutral and not let on that he was worried by what he'd found.

"Off to bed with you now, I'll watch him overnight," he gently chided.

Elizabeth smiled and rose from the chair. She was tired and sore from sitting. "Thanks, Carson. You can be his guardian angel now," she teased.

"Aye," he sighed as he looked again at the sleeping man. "Someone has to watch out for him; it seems he always finds trouble."

"Yes, he does, but we'll take care of him," she said with a smile, then turned to leave.

"Goodnight, Carson."

"Goodnight, Elizabeth."

After watching her depart, Carson went to get the medication he wanted to give the scientist. It would have to be something that wasn't too strong due to his concussion. In the morning, after other tests could be done, they would know more about his condition; for now though, sleep was the best medicine.

888888888888

**Day Two**

Ronon was up before dawn; he had traps to set that would be part of the day's exercise and didn't want the recruits to see him. When he left, all of them were still sleeping soundly, exhausted by the prior day's tests. Both he and Sheppard had taken turns on watch throughout the night, splitting it into two four-hour shifts. They let Sgt. Stackhouse sleep as well, the man was ready to pull his hair out after witnessing the recruits feeble attempts yesterday.

After finishing the last trap, he looked over his handy work. There were three of them set and he just knew all three would be tripped before the day ended. This made him smile, knowing how the day was going to go; Sheppard would be griping again tonight.

In the distance he could hear Sheppard telling the men to rise and shine and he smirked, knowing that things would soon go down hill from here. He made his way back to the camp, not wanting to miss a minute of the fun that was about to begin . . .

8888888888888888

Rodney awoke to a fuzzy world that made him feel like he had once again been turned into a cotton ball; both his throat as well as his head now felt like they were filled with the stuff. It would be all right if that was the only problem, but there were also the headache and all the body aches that were making themselves felt, along with his friends with the hammers, still pounding inside his head.

_Hell_, he felt like crap. Someone must have dropped him from a puddle jumper into the ocean, since his bedclothes felt damp as well.

He wished he could remember what had happened to him. Everything was so fuzzy.

Looking around he realized it was still nighttime as the infirmary lights were on low and the room appeared dark. The only bright light was further down the hall, and Rodney knew someone must be there in Carson's office.

His throat felt sore and very dry; he wanted water in the worst way. Heat radiating from his body was making his thirst unbearable.

Glancing around he spotted the water glass on his night table and reached out for it. Unfortunately, he hit it with his trembling hand and sent it tumbling to the floor, causing a loud noise as the plastic tumbler bounced several times.

Sighing, he lay back and waited; soon there were footsteps coming down the hall headed his way. A moment later Carson's worried face appeared around the curtain.

"Are ye all right, Rodney?"

Rodney looked at him, he could barely whisper, his throat was so sore. "Water, Carson."

"I'll be right back," Carson smiled at him and left.

It would be a few minutes, so Rodney closed his eyes and tried to think about why he was here. He vaguely remembered Carson telling him he had a concussion, but he didn't remember how he got it.

Maybe he'd fallen somewhere? A mission gone wrong, again? If Sheppard was involved that would explain it, but he honestly didn't think Sheppard was anywhere nearby when it happened. Besides, if the colonel had anything to do with it, he would be here. Carson would have called him.

_I can't seem to think straight, I wish I could remember things . . . _

Carson reappeared and Rodney felt the doctor's hand support his back, helping him to sit up. A glass was held to his lips and as he sipped it, he savored the feel of the cold water as it went down his parched throat.

"That's enough for now, Rodney. You don't want to drown yourself."

The glass was taken away; Rodney was disappointed, he felt as if he could drink a river of water. "Thanks, Carson."

Carson removed his arm and Rodney gratefully sank back into the pillow.

"How are we feeling?"Carson asked as he sat on the edge of the bed. He used his hand to feel Rodney's forehead and wasn't surprised to find it hot to the touch.

"Not so good, can't remember what happened. Why am I wet?"Rodney asked him, trying to be civil, but clearly frustrated at not being able to remember.

"You passed out yesterday in your lab. You have a concussion and you also caught the Russian flu from someone; that's probably the cause of your fall. I think that's enough to make you feel this way, so you're entitled to be miserable."

McKay looked at him with a wide-eyed stare, "Russian flu! Isn't that the . . . bad one?"

"Yes, it is, and you didn't have your series of flu shots, so that's why you caught it. I'll need you to cooperate with me and together we can get you through this."

Carson tried to be patient, but he also wanted McKay to understand the seriousness of his illness as well as the injury.

Rodney looked shaken by the confirmation, "Yes . . . I'll do whatever you say," he mumbled dejectedly, knowing he was going to be in here for a while.

Carson smiled at him, trying to be reassuring. "Aye, I know you will. We'll have you up and around in no time." He patted Rodney's arm.

"Now let's get you out of those soaked clothes. I want you to be comfortable and not get chilled." He left to fetch the clean scrubs.

Rodney just closed his eyes,

_Russian flu! I'm so screwed! _

88888888888888

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Bad Day**

Thanks to all of you who left reviews! Again, it makes it all worthwhile.

Disclaimer: Sony/MGM own it all, I only do this for fun not profit!

888888888888

**Day Two - Chapter 4**

Ronon wasn't disappointed by the day's events; there were mishaps galore. Two of the recruits ended up in his traps. The Satedan could swear he heard Sgt. Stackhouse yell "Aggggh" then curse the two recruits out when he found them. Even Ronon knew the Sgt's words were not for everyday conversation; he'd heard Sheppard use the same words when he was very angry.

The best event though, came halfway through the day. Ronon had positioned himself near the last trap and when he heard a yell, went to see which recruit he'd caught. Seeing the swinging form caught in the rope snare overhead, was priceless. It reminded him of when he'd first met McKay; Rodney had been quite pleased when Ronon had cut him down.

This scene however, was much funnier; the angry curses coming from the swinging man, made it all worthwhile.

Ronon started to laugh. "Hey, Sheppard, you're making more noise than McKay did when I snared him. You yell like a girl!"

Sheppard started to say something, then realized that he had been shouting. He dropped his voice, "Ronon, . . . get me down before someone else comes!"

The Satedan smiled, "Even McKay asked me nicer than that!"

John practically growled, "Ronon!..."

Ronon smirked at him, well aware of how angry Sheppard was becoming.

"You didn't use the magic word, ask nice and I'll do it."

If looks could kill, Ronon would surely be dead, but John was a practical man and decided he'd deal with Ronon later.

"Ok, . . . Please . . . let me down," he said slowly . . . hating having to beg.

Ronon smiled at him and reached up to grab the tie rope that was wrapped around the tree.

"OK," he said and cut it.

Sheppard realized that he was about to free fall and let out a yell. At the last second, Ronon grabbed the rope and kept it snug; he slowly played it out and let a very angry Colonel down onto the ground. Needless to say Sheppard was not a happy camper.

"You did that on purpose . . . ," John said as he got up, then sulked away, heading back toward the camp before someone came to see what all the yelling was about.

Ronon just chuckled as he followed him back to the camp.

_Just keeps getting better and better_, he thought.

8888888888888

A coughing spell awoke him with a start, and he woke up gasping for air.

_I can't breathe!_

Someone was suddenly beside him, lifting his head and placing a glass to his lips. Rodney carefully sipped between coughs, finding the water helped quell the urge.

_Carson_, Rodney realized, _the man must never sleep_, _he was here when I woke up last time. _

_I remembered! That 's something at least! _

He was still fuzzy about what happened to land him here in the first place.

_Maybe that memory will come back later_.

When Carson let him, rest his head back on the pillow, Rodney was amazed at how weak he felt; his body ached something fierce. Now the midgets had decided to dig a tunnel through his head as well; the throbbing made it feel like it was about to explode.

"How are ye feeling, Rodney?"

Carson was looking at him strangely, at least that's what Rodney thought. It was hard to focus on the man standing above him, his eyes were bleary.

"Like crap," Rodney managed to whisper, as there was so much heat radiating from his body, it made him feel like a furnace.

"Aye, I believe it, let's check you over."

Carson helped him to sit up and Rodney found he had trouble staying upright. The Scot held him by his arm as he used a stethoscope to check his breathing by placing it on Rodney's back. When he touched the area over the kidney's the scientist flinched.

"Are you sore there?"

"Yes, it hurts!"

The doctor shook his head, there were crackling sounds coming from Rodney's chest. The infection had gone straight to his lungs causing congestion and the possibility of further infection and Pneumonia.

_This was not good, I'll have to give him stronger meds_.

Heat radiated from Rodney's body telling Carson a fever was well under way again. His Kidney's were also under attack as well.

"Lie back down now, I'll get your meds and we'll see about getting your fever down as well."

Rodney flopped back against the pillow and closed his eyes. He just wished he'd die and get it over with. This was torture . . .

888888888888888888

Later that evening Elizabeth was back sitting with Rodney. He was still asleep, but his face was covered with perspiration. She wanted to wipe his brow with the cloth Carson had left on the bedside table, but feared she'd awaken him.

It amazed her how vulnerable Rodney's face looked with the dark shadows underneath his eyes. There wasn't a trace of arrogance on his face as he slept; just this look of vulnerability that illness brought on, as if he didn't have the strength to put on the mask that he hid behind so well. She knew if Rodney wasn't this ill, he'd be complaining and driving everyone crazy.

Now she understood why Carson and everyone babied Rodney when he was badly hurt or very ill. How could you not when you saw him so helpless? Even Sheppard would not tease or pick on him at times like this.

Elizabeth smiled when she saw his eyes start to flutter open.

"Hey there, are you awake?" she asked softly, not wanting to startle him.

"Hey," he whispered back, blinking and trying to focus.

" How are you doing?" She asked, picking up his hand and holding it between both of hers.

He took a breath and coughed, then tried to reach for the water on the bed stand, but his IV stopped him short. She quickly retrieved the glass and helped him drink some water by supporting his back with her hand.

He finished most of the contents then nodded that he was done.

"Better?", She asked.

"Much," he managed as he lay back down. "Lizabeth why are you here? You must have lots of things to do besides babysit me?"

She took his hand again and smiled brightly, "Well, I thought I'd spend sometime sitting with a sick friend."

Rodney's mouth quirked at that, it was so unusual to find Elizabeth in here sitting at anyone's bedside. It made him feel good, because in truth, they were friends.

"Thought I'd find one of my team here."

"They're all off world right now. John and Ronon are training the new recruits and Teyla is with her people. So, you're stuck with me!" She smiled at him again.

Rodney loved that smile, she always used it on him and he melted. Right now he felt like the living dead, but that smile made him feel better.

Elizabeth noticed perspiration droplets starting to run down his forehead , so she picked up the cloth by his bedside, leaned toward him, and gently wiped his face.

He looked at her gratefully, " S'warm in here," he mumbled as he rubbed his forehead with his other hand that had the IV taped to it; his headache was still there, but now it was just a dull throb due to Carson's voodoo juice.

"You're running a fever, I'll get some more water and be right back," she left to fetch it.

How he hated being sick, it was such a waste of time. It was becoming harder to take a deep breath; his chest felt like something heavy was resting on it.

_The midgets must have come back and brought an anvil, . . . left it on my chest._

As his eyes started to blur, he slowly drifted back to sleep . . .

8888888888888

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Bad Day**

Again Thanks to all who review! This is just the beginning of a long story, but it's not all about the flu!

I will try and post another chapter tomorrow with John and Rodney. After that I'll be away for a week for Xmas.

**Day 3- Chapter Five**

John was glad this was the last day of training the new recruits, he wasn't sure he would survive another few days.

This morning they were learning to use a machete to cut their way through thick undergrowth. Somehow, two of the men had managed to tangle themselves up in bushes with very nasty thorns.

John looked at Ronon wanting him to do the honors of getting the men out of their predicament, but Ronon wasn't buying his 'help me out here look.'

"I'm not going in there," the Satedan stated flatly.

John sighed, "All right fellas, watch carefully and I'll show you how to get out of there quickly. We learned this in Jungle Warfare School in Panama."

H e took hold of the machete and swung it sideways taking out a large branch that was in his way, then swung it down and took out the next.

The recruits were very impressed by this display on the part of Colonel Sheppard. Murphy and Myers were the two men caught in the middle of the thorn bushes; they were relieved, knowing they'd soon be out of there as Sheppard continued to chop his way to them.

Ronon shook his head and stepped further away from the group of four recruits, who were watching the scene play out. The Satedan found a tree to lean against and crossed his arms, waiting.

There was one branch left that seemed to have a large growth surrounding it. John took a hard swing at it, cutting it in half when suddenly a cloud of something moving appeared to come out of it and surround them. Everyone started to swing their arms and Sheppard yelled... run!

John began to run and the other two men started to follow him. The bee like insects were not happy and pursued them.

Ronon watched the four men standing in front of the bushes also run for the woods, then he turned his head lazily and watched as Sheppard ran by, divesting himself of various weapons and his tact vest as he headed in the direction of the river. Sheppard was putting a lot of energy into going as fast as he could. It seemed their jogging everyday was paying off; he was probably doing the mile in record time. Ronon was impressed.

The satedan turned his head again and watched Murphy run by, closely followed by Myer and a large cloud of very angry bees!

Staying where he was, he waited as the men disappeared from sight, followed by the swarm of bees. After a few minutes, he lazily pushed himself away from the tree. Chuckling to himself, he started retrieving Sheppard's weapons that had been dropped, including the machete; it would be a while before the bees came back.

He could never remember having this much fun at a training session.

_Maybe they could do it more often?_

8888888888888

It was so hot, he couldn't remember ever being this warm and thirsty; he felt like his mouth was the Sahara desert. Waking slowly, he turned his head and saw a pair of military boots and a uniform. His blurry eyes were slow to focus, but he was hoping that a certain Colonel was wearing those boots and might be sitting there in the chair next to his bed. When he was finally able to see clearly, disappointment hit him hard. It wasn't Sheppard, but one of Lorne's men, whose name he didn't recall.

The soldier smiled when he noticed that McKay was awake.

"Hey, Doc, can I get you anything?"

Rodney couldn't swallow, "Water," came out in a harsh whisper.

"Sure thing, I'll be right back." the soldier left to fetch it.

The scientist sighed, he had hoped Sheppard would be here, it would have at least cheered him up some. Sheppard could do that to him, no matter how bad he felt...

The soldier returned holding a glass and a water pitcher. He poured out some water and was about to hand it to Rodney, then realized the man needed help to sit up. After helping Rodney to sit up, he watched as the scientist practically inhaled the water.

McKay handed it back to him, "S'more please?"

"Of course," The soldier answered and poured another glass full, then once again handed it to McKay.

Rodney's throat was so sore, that he had trouble swallowing, but the cool liquid flowing down it made it feel better. He finished the glass and shook his head as the soldier offered to get him another.

Fatigue washed over him and Rodney lay back down and closed his eyes. The feeling of being overheated stayed with him, but with his thirst quenched, he felt himself slipping back into sleep as the soft noises of the infirmary went on around him.

88888888888888

It was the final straw, they say. John knew when it was time to throw in the towel and get outta dodge. The bees had been the proverbial final straw. He'd managed to hit the river and submerge before being stung too many times, but even he hadn't escaped the wrath of the bees.

_Yes, it was time to declare an end to the training mission from hell!_

Murphy and Myers had been stung a lot, to the point where he had to administer an antihistamine to both of them hoping they wouldn't have an allergic reaction to the stings. Fortunately they only had a lot of red welts peppering their faces and hands. They did look miserable ,however, and a little angry at him for cutting the bee hive in half with the final swing of the machete.

He was just glad that Rodney wasn't here, or they probably would have had a medical emergency on their hands. McKay had a whole list of things he was allergic to and John was sure bee stings was listed as well.

Sheppard was really looking forward to getting back to Atlantis and getting a real shower, not some dip in a river with angry bees circling overhead. Fortunately, he had managed to swim underwater till he was a good distance away. Murphy and Myers had done the same thing.

Discarding his weapons had been a good idea, since he wouldn't have to spend extra time cleaning them. All he wanted was a shower and maybe pickup McKay, so they could have dinner together.

Rodney will love hearing about this. John could imagine the reaction he'd get from the scientist when he told him about the 'mission from hell!' Anytime something funny happened toJohn, McKay found it incredibly amusing.

_Rodney's entitled to a few laffs at my expense; he works too hard, always in his lab, day and night._

Sheppard smirked, well aware of what would happen when he told McKay the story of the bees... _he'll be so glad he wasn't here..._

_888888888888 _

Carson couldn't believe his eyes, when he saw four of Sheppard's new recruits all come staggering into his infirmary in need of medical attention. The various injuries were not especially serious, but none the less he hadn't expected so many of them.

He looked at Colonel Sheppard, who also seemed to have run afoul of the angry bees. "So did ye all have fun?"

Sheppard took a deep breath as he sat in a chair next to the examination table. Myers was sitting there as the others waited their turn outside the room.

"Let's just say we all learned a few lessons." he stated flatly.

Carson nodded and he handed John a tube of ointment for his own stings. "Use that and don't scratch!" he then continued examining Myers, mumbling "Bloody stupid way to learn!" under his breath.

John took that as a sign to leave and head toward the door.

Carson saw him and asked, "Aren't you going to visit Rodney?" he wondered why John hadn't even asked about him.

John was surprised by the question, "Yes, I was just going to find him and see if he wanted to have dinner with me."

Carson then realized that John didn't know about McKay." He's here in the infirmary, John. I'm surprised Dr Weir didn't tell you."

Sheppard upset by the news, asked, "What's happened to him?" he hadn't talked to Weir yet, but had come straight into the infirmary from the jumper bay.

Carson took a deep breath, "He passed out in his lab two days ago and gave himself a concussion."

John smirked, thinking that it wasn't so bad; he started to say something, then realized Carson looked worried and hadn't finished.

"He also has the Russian flu."

Sheppard felt his stomach clench, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. One of the soldiers that worked in Antarctic had lost one of his parents to this flu. It wasn't something to be made light of. "Where is he?"

"I trust you've had your shots?"

"Yes, you gave me the series of shots... How's he doing?"

"He has a touch of pneumonia and is still running a high fever... It's going to be touch and go."

John started to turn to leave again, but stopped when Carson added, " I can't promise you he'll make it through this," Sadness was reflected on the doctor's face.

"He'll make it!" John said, then left to find McKay.

888888888888888

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Bad Day**

Disclaimer: MGM Sony own it all! This is all done for fun and not profit. Let's hope Atlantis stays around for ten years as well!

Rated: Angst/Humor/Friendship

Sheppard's back and Rodney's not doing well.

**Day 3 - Chapter 6**

There were whispers, soft voices talking and the sound of boots on the floor. Someone got up from the chair next to his bed and walked away. Again, in the distance soft voices, but he couldn't make out what they were saying.

Waves of heat washed over him, making him feel like he was being baked in an oven; the bed covers trapped him, so he kicked them off allowing cool air to penetrate his bed clothes and cool off his overheated body. Even the midgets hadn't given up yet, for his head still ached abominably. Every inch of him was sore and aching.

The sound of boots approaching the bed caught his attention; the chair beside the bed creaked as someone sat down. After several attempts, he was finally able to open his eyes and turn his head, expecting to see Sgt. Ramirez sitting there, instead he found a pair of hazel eyes starring back at him.

A smile crossed Sheppard's face when he saw McKay's eyes start to open, "Hey, buddy, how 're you feeling?"

Sheppard's voice made McKay's eyes open wider."Hey," he managed to whisper back, so glad to see Sheppard.

John got up and came to stand next to the bed, taking a good look at the scientist. Rodney looked like crap; the pasty color of his face, sunken eyes surrounded by dark rings and the sheen of perspiration covering his face said it all, he was very ill.

"I can't leave you here for three days without you getting into trouble!" Sheppard said trying to keep it light.

As he spoke he leaned over and picked up the rumpled blankets that lay in a pile at Rodney's feet; shaking them out he lay them back over the scientist and tucked them in around him..

McKay was easy to read, his expressive face telling all how he felt and what he might be thinking and now was no exception, there was fear written there and in his eyes.

The Colonel on the other hand was harder to read, but McKay could see the concern on Sheppard's face. Rodney was glad of that concern, but it worried him all the same, for it confirmed his suspicion that he wasn't getting any better. Carson hadn't told him how he was doing, avoiding the discussion as much as possible. Rodney knew how sick he felt and that his breathing wasn't improving , in fact it was getting steadily worse.

John sat down on the edge of Rodney's bed facing him; if the sound of his coughing was any indication, McKay was in a world of hurt as well as having trouble just breathing,. The coughing fit had come on suddenly and John reached for the glass of water on the bed stand, waiting for a moment to catch Rodney between coughs to try and give him a drink.

McKay's face flushed red as he found himself gasping for air, Sheppard helped him to sit up, so that he could breathe easier; a glass was pressed against Rodney's lips and he drank the water greedily, its coolness easing his throat and the fire that seemed to encompass his whole body.

Sheppard eased him back against the pillows and then refilled the glass just in case Rodney wanted more. It worried him how spent Mckay looked; he would have to check with Carson and find out exactly what was happening. Anxious to see McKay, he hadn't given Carson much of a chance to explain Rodney's true condition.

The scientist took several moments to compose himself, swallowing several times to try and clear his throat of flem so that he could speak. The coughing spells were becoming more and more frequent and much more severe. After trying to put on a brave face and not show the fear he felt, he took a good look at Sheppard as the man sat back down beside him on his bed.

"What happened to you...the natives beat you up?... You look like something my cat would drag in from outside!" It cost McKay to say so much, as he was soon wheezing and had trouble catching his breath.

Sheppard knew what he must look like with three days of beard on his face as well as dirt and grime covering most of his exposed skin. The smell was probably not too good either, but he doubted McKay would care.

"Well, you had to be there to appreciate what happened. I'll tell you all about it when you feel better."

Sheppard tried to smile and hide the concern that he felt seeing McKay gasping like this. He knew that Rodney would see through his ruse, but he did it anyway, he wasn't about to give up on his friend.

Reaching out with his hand, he placed it on McKay's forehead; the heat radiating there was worrying. Noticing the bowl of water and the two cloths on the night stand; he reached over, picked one of them up and used it to gently dry McKay's face.

Giving comfort to sick people wasn't something Sheppard was good at, in fact he sucked at it. However, McKay was his friend and if this is what it took to get him better then so be it, he'd do it. He knew Rodney would do it for him.

McKay was embarrassed at this personal attention, but it made him feel better, especially when Sheppard wet the second cloth and placed it on his forehead. It brought a sense of well being to him, cooling his fever and making his head feel a whole lot better; inside his head the midgets were being appeased as well it seemed, for they were slowing their pounding down.

"Thanks," McKay managed and tried to smile back at his friend.

Sheppard sat there, the moment awkward; realizing that he didn't know what to say to make McKay feel better. He really did suck at this; how he wished Teyla was here, maybe she could help.

Footsteps came down the hall and Ronon appeared suddenly by the bed; McKay brightened when he saw him standing there.

The Satedan was clean, having taken the time to get a shower and some food before coming down to see Carson for his after mission checkup.

Rodney was pleased to have his team members here, but he found it hard getting use to this level of interest from people he worked with. Most of his life had been spent alone with no one caring if he lived or died and now it seemed a whole bunch of people cared, especially his team mates. They had become a surrogate family; for the first time in his life he felt needed and safe, trusting them with his life and knowing they trusted him with theirs as well. Carson and Elizabeth were included in that family. He would do anything for them all and had done just that, risking his life several times to save not just them, but everyone on Atlantis.

"I just heard you're sick, McKay. How're you doing?" Even Ronon could see that Mckay wasn't well, but kept his tone level, not wanting to distress the scientist by his concern.

"Feel like crap,...think I need a new witch doctor!" It came out more as a whisper as his throat was becoming clogged with flem again.

"I heard that!", a familiar Scottish brogue said, as Carson came round the corner of the bed.

Rodney seemed to shrink further down into the pillow when he saw Beckett.

"And who would you be getting to replace me? Just tell me, so I can go get them. There's no one wants to be around you when you're sick! I don't know why I put up with ya,... fine thanks I get."

Carson wasn't really angry, but he too was trying his best to act as if everything was normal and McKay would soon be well.

Ronon chuckled as did Sheppard, it took the tension out of the air and everyone seemed to relax. Even McKay brightened a little, as Carson checked the IV and then took out a stethoscope and placed it against Rodney's chest to listen to his breathing.

Carson stepped back, pocketing the scope, "You have a wee bit of pneumonia creeping in there. You need to stay warm so stay under the covers, no kicking them off like you did last night."

Rodney nodded, a sure sign of how truly sick he was; normally he would talk back to the Doctor, but not today.

Sheppard patted Mckay's arm, "I need to go and get cleaned up. I'll be back after I get some food. Can I bring you something?"

McKay looked grateful, but knew food was not about to stay down long if his stomach had anything to say about it. Carson had already tried with soup and even that had made him nauseous. Finally, Carson had given up and added liquid food to his drip.

"I'm good,... but Thanks."

Sheppard gave him a crooked grin and got up.

"Catch yah later, McKay. Ronon can keep you company."

The large man gave him a look and nodded as he stepped over to the chair and sat down.

McKay's eyes were starting to close in sleep and Carson grinned at Ronon. "He won't be giving yah any trouble."

Ronon smiled and stretched out his long legs, ready for a nap as well.

John and Carson left them both there, John on his way to get a well deserved shower and Carson for a power nap.

8888888888888888888

Having taken a shower and changed into clean clothes, John once more felt like a human being. Checking his face in the mirror, he could see the bee stings were starting to fade and they no longer itched. He decided to get something to eat then talk to Elizabeth and Carson.

After leaving the mess hall he headed for Weir's office; not surprised to find her sitting behind her desk, he walked in.

Weir saw him enter and smiled a greeting.

"You're back and... from the looks of you I can see you had a rough time." She said it casually.

Sheppard sat down in the chair before her desk. "Yes, it was a very enlightening experience, to say the least. Not one I want to repeat anytime soon."

Weir could read John's moods and right now she could she that he was worried and she knew why.

"You've seen Rodney?"

"Yes, and why wasn't I told?" He wasn't happy.

Weir knew he was angry with her, "It was my decision, Carson and I thought it best to see how Rodney was doing for a few days, before informing you... John, there really was nothing you could do here."

Sheppard wiped his face with his hand leaning forward. He was tired and worried about McKay. He never thought that the welfare of one arrogant, sarcastic and obnoxious man could bring out that kind of concern in him. It had been a long time since he felt this way about anyone. Friends were something he no longer wanted after Afghanistan, but here he was, once more worrying about a friend.

"Just the same, he's a member of my team and I should have been told. I would have made the decision to return or not."

Weir nodded, "I understand."

She knew why Sheppard was upset, Rodney was her friend as well and she knew the two men were close..." How's he doing, I was just about to go down there and sit with him."

John shook his head, "Not good, if you go by the way he looks and sounds. Carson mentioned that he might not make it... I"ll take your turn at watching him, then Ronon can spell me. I also want Teyla here, so I'll send Ronon with someone to the mainland to get her; she's good with McKay when he's sick and can help us take care of him. He seems to listen to her."

Weir smiled, Rodney also listened to her as well, but she let it go. If Sheppard wanted Teyla there, that was fine. She just wanted Rodney to get well and be back to the same acerbic person that he was before. Hating to admit it, she actually missed him coming into her office in the morning, teasing her and making her smile. Rodney just had that ability; it was a side of him that not many people saw.

"I'll take you up on that and I'll stop in before I go to bed and see him."

Sheppard nodded then got up to leave; stopping he looked serious, "I hope there never is a next time, but if there is then I'll want to know."

"Of course, let's hope we never have another occasion like this and that Rodney comes through this ok."

John seemed satisfied, "He will."

With that said he left.

88888888888888888888


	7. Chapter 7

Bad Day

Many Thanks to all who have left reviews. I hope this isn't getting boring, the pace will pick up with the next chapter and then the rest of the story will develop. So Thanks again and on with the story!

888888888888888888888888888

The touch of a cool hand on his forehead made him aware there were people around him. Voices talking softly, the mention of Teyla and someone saying they would bring her back. He faded again, missing the rest, but awoke once more in what seemed like ages; body on fire, lungs hurting as well, making it hard to breathe.

A cool hand was placed on his forehead and he opened his eyes to see Sheppard sitting before him with a worried look on his face. Carson appeared beside the bed and raised it up to put Rodney's upper body at an incline; this helped his breathing and he looked gratefully up at Carson.

Sheppard dried the perspiration off McKay's face and then placed a cool cloth on his forehead. Rodney wished he could say something, but his eyes closed in relief and he fell back into the soft blackness of sleep.

John looked up at Carson, "He's asleep again, is that good?"

Carson looked worried, "I'm afraid it doesn't look good; he's fighting off a high fever and the pneumonia is getting worse. I've tried all the drugs I have available and nothing seems to be able to lower his fever."

John turned away from Carson to stare at the face of the man asleep before him. Rodney's face was covered with perspiration again and he was having a difficult time breathing; his wheezing was getting louder.

It chilled John to think that Rodney just might die. It wasn't fair, how could germs kill such a brilliant mind? However, it wasn't the mind he was concerned with, but the friend he saw fighting for his very life before him.

He grasped hold of Rodney's arm, "Come on McKay, fight it. You know you can do it!"

Rodney just lay there asleep . . . trying to breathe.

888888888888

Ronon had gone to the mainland with Major Lorne. The soldier was one of a very few that actually liked and tolerated McKay. He was visibly upset when he heard how sick the scientist was.

"I hope Dr. Beckett can pull him through this, it would be a tough blow to us all losing Dr. McKay."

Ronon nodded as the Major landed the jumper on the area near Teyla's village.

"He's not gonna die, Beckett won't let him," he stated.

Lorne looked at Ronon and smiled, aware of how close the team was, "I hope you're right. I'd really miss him; there's never a dull moment when McKay's around!"

Ronon nodded in agreement, then quickly left the jumper to find Teyla.

888888888888

Teyla was surprised when she saw Ronon walk into the house she was in. There were several beds set up inside with patients lying in them recovering from the disease that had run amok amongst the Athosian population. Teyla had been going from bed to bed offering words of encouagement to her people.

Ronon, what brings you here? " She smiled pleased to see him. When he didn't smile back, "Is everything all right?"

Ronon took her arm and walked her outside. "McKay's sick and Sheppard needs you to help watch over him."

Teyla looked surprised by the news."What is wrong with Rodney?"

"Beckett says he has Pneumonia. Not sure if he'll make it, he's very weak."

Teyla knew of the disease, since several elderly people from her village had succumbed to it. Dr. Beckett had explained why the elderly died from the disease, but Rodney wasn't old, he shouldn't be dying.

"What are his symptoms?" She questioned.

Ronon looked down at his feet, remembering how pale McKay had been and the high fever that was accompanied by a hacking cough.

"Can't breathe, coughing, he has a high fever. Sheppard's been with him since we got back from the training session."

Teyla thought for a moment, then made her decision; she would need to get Haling to back her up, for she needed all the elders to agree to her request. Of all the people in the settlement, Haling would be the one to help her with this.

"I need to speak with my people, I will meet you at the jumper within the hour."

Ronon wasn't happy about the delay, but finally agreed. "All right, but we need to hurry. McKay needs us."

Teyla smiled sweetly at him, "It's because he does that I have to do this. I will hurry."

Ronon left and went back to the jumper, while Teyla quickly went to find Haling and remind him who had saved Jinto and them all from the black entity.

8888888888888888

Carson had just finished checking on McKay when Teyla and Ronon entered the infirmary.

Ronon walked back toward where McKay's bed was, as Teyla stopped to talk to Carson.

"Dr. Beckett, may I speak with you for a moment?"

Carson was borderline exhausted. Both he and Sheppard had spent the past few hours with Mckay, who had woken up coughing what seemed to be his lungs out. The scientist had gotten no rest, as the spells of coughing were relentless and nothing seemed to help in stopping them. After a coughing spell ended, Rodney would fall back against the pillow exhausted and then it would begin all over again; his lungs were not clearing and Carson feared the worst.

"Of course. Come with me to my office; I need to sit for a wee bit."

Once inside, Carson offered Teyla a chair then practically collapsed into his. He was tired and depressed thinking that he was about to lose a very good friend and there was nothing he could do.

"How is Dr. McKay?"

Carson looked at her, worry and sadness written on his face. "I'm afraid we may lose him. He has pneumonia and nothing I have given him has been able to clear his lungs."

Teyla took a deep breath, she had heard this already from Ronon, but hearing it from the doctor made it more real.

"There is nothing else that you can give him to save him?"

Carson looked defeated, "No, Lass. I've tried everything. Nothing is working. Rodney had a very bad case of the flu and pneumonia set in almost immediately. This often happens and it's the main reason so many people die from this disease."

Teyla made her decision, "I see, then would you be willing to try a medicine from my people?"

Carson smiled at her, "And what would that be?"

Teyla produced the small bag she had been carrying in her pocket.

"This is from a very rare plant that we grew on my home world. It takes five cycles or what you call years to grow, before it can be harvested for the medicine. In the past, my people caught the same disease that you mention and have been cured by this medicine. When we left my world the elders brought the seeds for the plant with them, but it will be two more years before we can harvest any. This small amount is all we have left and we saved it for use on only the most important people of my village. It was only with Hailing's help that I managed to obtain this from our elders; together we convinced them of how important Dr. McKay is to both of our people."

Carson smiled as he accepted the bag, "I'll have to check it first to be sure it doesn't have anything in it that Rodney may be allergic to."

He wasn't convinced that whatever this was, that it would be any more effective then all the meds that he had already tried. However, there really was nothing to lose in trying it.

Teyla smiled at him, hope written on her face," Let us be positive and pray that it works."

"Aye, I'll check it now. Why don't you go and visit with Rodney. I'll be awhile."

Teyla smiled and then left.

Carson sat there starring at the bag,

_Stranger things have happened, just look at how many medicines we have gotten from the Amazon jungle..._

_888888888888888_

Teyla found Ronon and Sheppard helping Dr. McKay sit up and drink a glass of water. Rodney's face was pale and he looked exhausted; Ronon supported him with a hand on his back holding him upright, while Sheppard held the glass for the weakened man, allowing him to drink.

Once McKay was back against the pillows, she approached the bed. She nodded to Sheppard as he moved aside, allowing her to sit before Rodney, so he could see her clearly.

"Rodney, how are you feeling?"

McKay's eyes were blurry and watery, so he had to blink a few times to see who he was talking to.

"Teyla," he finally whispered.

"Yes, Rodney,... it is I." She tried a smile, but underneath she was upset by his weak voice and the dark circles that surrounded his sunken eyes. Eyes that had the look of death in them and this scared her.

She wondered if maybe she had come too late . . .

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Bad Day

Disclaimer: Done for Fun! Atlantis is owned by SONY/MGM no infringement intended.

First many thanks to you all who have read this! Over 8000 hits, Wow!

A great big Thank You to all who leave reviews, that's so nice!

Sorry for the delay, but tons of things have been happening, we just joined the digital age and now have satelite TV, Yes! A TIVO -DVR, Yeah, Atlantis marathons can now be copied!

A certain someone thought I needed a life after seeing me spend too much time writing my stories, so they bought us a Kayak! Oh Boy! I just have to learn to paddle faster than the alligators can swim, especially the ones that are 14 feet and as long as the Kayak. Yikes!

So now I have lots of toys to have fun with, but my first love is writing, so on with the story.

I just saw Tao of Rodney and loved it! David looked a lot healthier and happier than he has in a long time. I'm so happy for him, Go David!

88888888888888

**Day Four- Chapter 8 **

Teyla picked up Rodney's hand, holding it between hers, she started to talk to him, "I have brought a medicine from my people that will help you, Rodney. It has been used often in the past and has saved many lives; I think it will cure you as well. Dr. Beckett is checking it now and will give it to you soon."

She saw doubt in his eyes," You must have faith, Rodney, in order for it to help you get better. "

She hoped that her faith in the medicine wasn't misplaced, for never had she wished that something would work as she did now. The pair of blue eyes before her showed a spark of hope and she smiled; marveling once again at the blue color, her people didn't have blue eyes and it always amazed her how someone's eyes could be the color of the sky.

"Is there anything you need, Rodney?" she asked him sweetly.

"M'alright" he managed to get out without coughing, but she could tell it was difficult for him to talk.

Elizabeth Weir entered the infirmary area and walked over to the bed, she had just come from Carson's office. "I see we're all here. How's our patient?"

Rodney didn't reply as he could barely keep his eyes open, so Teyla placed his hand back on the bed covers. "I will bring you some soup from the mess hall." She smiled at him and looked over at Ronon and John. "We should get some food while Dr. Weir keeps Rodney company."

She stared at both men, trying to send them a signal to leave with her.

John looked startled, but then took the hint, "Yeah, I could eat something. Let's go big guy," he said to Ronon.

The larger man looked at Teyla then at Dr. Weir, realizing what the signal meant ,he started to get up from the chair, "Yeah, I'm hungry."

John smiled knowingly at Weir, "We'll be back in a little while."

Elizabeth nodded and sat on the edge of Rodney's bed, picking up his hand and grasping it firmly. The man before her looked pale and sickly, his sunken eyes surrounded by dark shadows.

"How' re you doing?" She said softly as she smiled at him.

Rodney slowly opened his eyes, then brightened at seeing that special smile, the one he called his.

"Ok,... so hot,... can't seem to cool off," It came out as a harsh whisper.

"Carson says your fever is high, we need to get it lowered. Teyla has brought some medicine from her people to help you."

"She said something just now," he managed to say, but then started to cough violently and Elizabeth reached for the glass of water by the bedside. Waiting a moment for the harsh coughing to subside, she then held it to his lips. After he drank some, he fell back exhausted against the pillows, gasping for air.

She hated seeing him like this; it was painful watching him struggle to just breathe, he seemed so weak and helpless.

"Take it easy, Rodney, we'll get you through this. Carson will find something to help you," She said softly to him.

Elizabeth wasn't sure which one of them she was trying to convince, Rodney or herself.

88888888888888

Teyla and her team mates were seated in the mess at a table in the far corner. All of them were worried and Teyla could tell how both men felt. She could see it in how quiet John was and how Ronon stared down at his food, not eating, but moving it around the plate. This was so hard seeing them like this, worrying about Dr. McKay.

As John had once told her, 'they were all his family, even Rodney'; now it seems that they might lose a member of that family and it was affecting them all. She wondered how they would ever manage without Rodney; Atlantis needed him, but so did they.

Dr. McKay could be abrasive it was true, but Teyla had seen through that ruse as she spent more time in his company on missions.

She thought about the past trip to her village, when Rodney had flown her there to deliver supplies. He had landed the jumper in a clearing outside the village and remained behind to watch over it. After delivering the items to her people, she made her way back to the jumper and witnessed something she thought she'd never see.

A little girl had been running through the clearing by the jumper; startled by suddenly seeing Rodney sitting there, she had tripped and fallen. When she started to cry, Rodney had walked over to her; shaking his head as he leaned over, helped her up and brushed her off. The child continued to cry as the doll she was carrying was missing its head; it lay on the ground, the fall must have broken it.

Dr. McKay told her to stop crying as he picked up the two pieces of the doll. After examining them he went to his backpack beside the rock he had been sitting on and pulled out some tape. Without another thought he cut a piece and wrapped the stem of the doll's head, then twisted it back into the body. Satisfied that it was in firmly, he held it out to the child whose eyes grew larger at the sight of the doll now back in one piece. Starting to smile, she took the doll and then hugged Rodney around his legs. Dr. McKay patted her head and told her not to run anymore. She nodded as she looked up at him, then holding her doll protectively against her chest, left to return to the village.

Teyla had waited a few minutes before walking into the clearing, pretending that she hadn't seen the incident; knowing how embarrassed Rodney would be.

It warmed her now thinking of this incident and how there was so much more to him then he let on. This was a wonderful example of the kind person that was hidden deep inside him. He always worried about them all when they were hurt, and had risked his life to save them as well as Atlantis.

Getting up from the table, she went to fetch some soup for him; Dr. McKay would need his strength and food in his stomach to help make the medicine work.

888888888888888888

When he opened his eyes again, Rodney was touched by the fact that Elizabeth was sitting here with him. He could hardly breathe, never mind move, so he knew he was getting sicker. Her presence here confirmed that, but she was a good friend and he appreciated her kindness; pulling her hand up close to his heart, he held it firmly there and closed his eyes once more, too exhausted to talk.

Elizabeth was surprised when Rodney pulled her hand closer to him, resting it on his chest as he settled into the pillows. It made her smile more as she realized that he must consider their clasped hands as a lifeline; knowing she was there with him, making him feel safe. They'd been friends a long time and even though he wasn't the easiest person to be around, she knew she'd miss him terribly if something happened to him.

She patted his arm with her other hand, "Just get well, Rodney. I'll be right here with you."

A slight smile seemed to form on his lips, but she couldn't be sure, as a moment later he was once more asleep.

8888888888888

Carson ran the final test on the substance that Teyla had given him. There was nothing harmful, just some kind of local herbs as well as plant fibers. He didn't understand why it would help with the pneumonia, but there were many medicines that came from herbs that were considered miracle cures, so he was willing to give it a try. At this point they had nothing to lose, at least Rodney hadn't, he was getting worse and Carson feared they would lose him soon if nothing was found to fight off the fever and infection.

"Aye, Rodney, this is a nasty bugger you have, I just hope this works," he said out loud. There was nothing left in his bag of tricks, so this had better work.

Atlantis couldn't afford to lose Rodney, and then neither could he...

88888888888888888

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Bad Day

I can't say it enough, Thank You to all who review and leave kind thoughts behind!

This has been such fun to write, and again Thanks to all who are still with me. More to come in the next week, there is more to this story than the flu episode.

I did take time out to write a short Carson story that I just had to do.

Now on with this story!

88888888888888

**Chapter 9- Day 4 **

Teyla returned with the soup and Carson called her to his office to discuss the medicine she had given to him.

"What are the likely side effects from this, Lass? Have ye any idea? I don't want Rodney having any more problems than he already has." Carson was worried.

Teyla knew what he asked was reasonable, unfortunately, people had reacted differently to the remedy, so she had no answer for him.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Beckett, but I don't know how he will react; only that it has cured many of my people from the lung infection, the same one that you say Dr. McKay has."

Carson breathed deeply, "Aye, I guess we have nothing to lose. He's not responding to anything else I've given him."

Making the decision, he looked at the cup of soup she was carrying. "Let me have that, we can put the medicine in it and it will save time. It would be at least another hour for me to break it down into a form that I could put in his IV."

Teyla handed it to him, she was just about to suggest doing the same thing, as that was the way her people administered it.

Carson mixed in the powdered substance and though it didn't completely dissolve, it was enough so that the broth appeared cloudy.

"Getting him to take this is another story, I'm wondering if you could do it? I've had no luck with getting him to eat anything."

Teyla knew how stubborn Dr. McKay could be when he was ill, but she also knew how to get around him. He trusted her and that made her feel good inside, for she sincerely liked the man and wanted him to get better.

"I will do it, he trusts me." She smiled sweetly.

Carson smiled as well, knowing Rodney had met his match; there was no doubt that Teyla would get the stubborn man to drink the soup.

888888888888888

Rodney had been asleep since Sheppard and the others had left, but Elizabeth had stayed beside him, allowing the sick man to hold her hand close; his lifeline, so to speak.

Beneath their hands, she could feel his heart beating and the steady rise and fall of his chest as he continued to struggle to breathe. Carson had hooked him up to nasal oxygen to aid in his breathing; it seemed to help, but he still was struggling to take each breath.

She gently felt his forehead with her hand, then brushed his damp bangs away from his overheated face. The fever was still there, wrecking havoc on the once active man; it was hard watching him like this, it seemed so wrong . . .

Teyla suddenly appeared by her side, "Dr. Weir, I have soup for Rodney and Carson has put the medicine in it."

Elizabeth looked up as she carefully removed her hand from Rodney's; feeling the movement, he slowly awoke, eyes blurry and feeling like crap. Somehow, he managed to finally focus on his surroundings, finding Elizabeth and Teyla standing beside his bed.

"Hey," he somehow managed, his throat parched from dryness caused by the oxygen flow.

Elizabeth helped him to a drink of water that she held for him as his hands were shaking too badly for him to do it.

"Thanks," he finally managed to say, voice still rough from the congestion.

Teyla sat on the bed in front of him, "Rodney, I have soup for you."

She saw the look in his eye that said 'I don't want it', but she didn't allow him to refuse. "You must drink this, it has the medicine in it."

Looking him straight in the eye, she wasn't about to accept his refusal; it also conveyed that he must trust her.

Rodney knew when he was out maneuvered and feeling this bad, anything that might help would be welcomed. He decided to have the soup; besides, it was Teyla that was feeding him and not Carson; that was something at least.

Teyla helped him sip the soup slowly as she held it to his mouth; it actually was good and his stomach didn't reject it. It was his favorite, chicken noodle; he realized the wonderful taste of food was something he missed.

Finally, after finishing it, Teyla allowed him to lean back against the pillows. Exhausted as he was, he managed to say 'Thanks', to the Athosian Woman, who was very beautiful in his eyes; he was grateful for her concern and thoughtfulness.

She touched the side of his face with her hand and leaned forward touching their foreheads together as well.

"You are very welcome, Rodney. Please get better."

He smiled weakly, as his eyes closed, he fell into sleep.

Carson chose that moment to join them, "He's asleep then, I see."

Teyla nodded as she arose from the bed. "He is very tired and will sleep now; the medicine should start to work in the next few hours. We will know then whether it has helped him."

Elizabeth looked relived as she looked at the now sleeping scientist. "Thank you, Teyla. Carson, please keep me informed, I'll be in my quarters."

Carson smiled, he could see how tired Elizabeth was; it had been a long vigil for both of them the past four days. "I will, lass. You need to sleep."

Teyla said goodnight as well, then headed out the door for her quarters. "I'll return in two hours time to see how Dr. McKay is doing."

Carson nodded and said goodnight to her, then sat in the chair next to the bed to keep watch over his friend, not wanting to leave him alone during the next crucial hours. If anything was to happen, he wanted to be here.

"Now we wait it seems, Lad. I hope this works ,cause I hate admitting it, but I'd miss you something terrible." Carson smiled knowing how impossible the scientist acted during his recover from any injury.

This time however, Carson would welcome that, he just wanted his friend back . . .

888888888888888

John came back from the mess and after talking briefly with Carson, he looked at his friend who was still asleep. John wasn't one for showing his feelings, but several emotions crossed his face as he looked down at Rodney.

Losing friends was not something he did well, and being helpless to stop that loss, hurt more than anything. He reached down and gently squeezed McKay's arm, then collapsing on the next bed over, fell sound asleep. He was so tired, he never heard Carson get up from the chair and head toward his office, after covering Sheppard with a blanket.

Carson had only been gone a short time when Rodney awoke, burning up and sweating, hotter than he could bear; kicking off the covers and removing the oxygen, he started to get up. He held onto the bed and somehow found the strength to leave the infirmary; walking out the door, using the walls to steady himself as he went.

No one noticed as he slipped away.

Walking down the hall for what seemed like an eternity, he used the walls to steady himself until he came to a balcony door. Opening it, he went outside and the cool air hit him, it felt like heaven. His body instantly reacted to the cool breeze from the ocean as he made his way to the far corner; he let himself slide down the wall, so he could look out through the balcony rail and see the ocean. He stayed that way for a few moments, breathing in the cool air, refreshing his overheated body.

The breeze from the ocean ruffled his fine hair as it went right through the thin material of the scrubs; cooling the sweat on his body and chilling him as he sat there.

_It's so beautiful out here, I never want to leave . . . _

He could almost hear the ocean calling him. A few minutes later, he slumped over on his side, drifting into the cold darkness of unconsciousness. The breeze continued to fluff his hair playfully as he lay there; darkness closing over him as light from the moon continued to move across the ocean.

Atlantis itself seemed to put her arms around Rodney, hiding him in the shadows of the balcony . . .

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Bad Day**

Disclaimer: Sony/MGM own all of Atlantis. The wonderful interpretation of the characters is thanks to the cast.

No profit comes from this, but it is a whole lot of fun!

Thanks to all who leave reviews, it's an inspiration to write more!

Sorry for the delay, our other computer is older than dirt and I had to resurrect my other computer for them to use.

Enjoy!

8888888888888888888888888

**Chapter 10**

Carson wiped his eyes, trying to take away the urge to go and lie down somewhere and become unconscious. He made his way down the hall to resume his vigil over Rodney; trying to walk softly so that he didn't disturb Sheppard, who slept one bed over from McKay's.

What he found when he got there was a still sleeping Sheppard, but a missing scientist!

Thinking that his patient might be in the lav, he went to check. When he didn't find him, he started to worry.

_Where've you got to, you daft bugger! I swear I'll tie you to that bed when I find you._

He immediately searched the rest of the infirmary and still not finding the missing man, went to wake the Colonel.

8888888888888888

Ronon woke up immediately when Sheppard radioed him to ask him to check Rodney's quarters as well as the lab to see if the scientist was there. It took the Satedan all of three minutes to dress and head out the door; after checking those areas he radioed back.

"Sheppard, this is Ronon, no sign of McKay in either place."

Sheppard was disappointed, he had hoped Rodney had gone to his own quarters to sleep. "All right, Ronon. Wake Teyla and meet me in the hallway that leads to the infirmary. I'm heading your way checking the area; should meet you somewhere in the middle."

"OK, Ronon out."

The big man headed to Teyla's room to wake her. He was worried and so was Sheppard; Ronon could hear it in his voice.

_This could be very bad, if we don't find McKay soon. _

He headed down the hall at a run.

8888888888888888

Sheppard was frantically searching each and every room as he and Carson made their way down the hallway. While he headed toward the living quarters, Carson had gone down the hall in the other direction. Beckett said he had only left McKay for ten minutes; long enough though for the scientist to leave.

_Where are you McKay? God, I hate this . . . Rodney's sick and in his state of mind he could be any where, including the ocean_.

That thought made Sheppard decide to check the balconies. He hoped he was wrong, but McKay might have jumped. Putting that thought aside as something he didn't want to think about, he gave the balcony door a push and quickly glanced outside. There was no one there; relived he turned back and again headed down the hall.

_Where would he go? _He kept asking himself . . .

Carson was frantic with worry; he knew how ill Rodney was and this disappearing act wasn't good.

_No, not good at all._

They'd be lucky if Rodney was still alive when they found him. Again he chastised himself for leaving; he should have known something would happen while he was gone. Now he would have to live with that if something happened to his friend. Of all the people on Atlantis, Rodney was the one friend he cared most about. Because of Rodney's ailments, they had become very close as the scientist depended on him, only this time Carson felt that he had failed him.

_Where have you got to?_

John continued his search down the hallway, minute by minute he was getting more anxious. It was as if Atlantis had taken him away and hidden him from them. Finally he walked out onto another balcony and was about to call for Major Lorne and his men to join the search, when he spotted something white in the far corner. His heart clenched when he recognized who it was.

Rodney was lying on his side and was very still; for a moment Sheppard thought he was too late, since Rodney felt very cold, but a faint pulse proved him wrong.

"Sheppard to Carson, I've found him, east pier balcony."

Carson stopped in his tracks, "Thank the Lord! How is he?"

"There's a pulse, but he's ice cold, how soon can you be here?" Sheppard knew he couldn't carry the scientist alone.

"On my way, three minutes or so." Carson started to run.

Ronon was almost at Teyla's quarters; when he heard the radio exchange, he changed direction and headed their way at full speed.

"Sheppard, I'll be there in four minutes."

John pulled Rodney up into a sitting position, then sat beside him, putting an arm around his back. McKay's head rested against his shoulder; the man's whole body felt like an ice cube. Sheppard pulled him closer trying to keep him warm while they waited for Carson and Ronon. He wished he'd worn his field jacket, so that he could cover McKay with it.

The very stillness of the scientist worried him; never was McKay this quiet and Sheppard feared his friend had gone and done something really stupid this time and would pay dearly . . .

Carson was there in record time and had his stethoscope out before he even crouched down before McKay. He quickly checked Rodney's vitals.

"Dear Lord, he's freezing cold!"

John smirked, "Tell me about it, he's making me cold! He's like a heat-sucking alien."

Carson stood up, "Pulse is weak, we need to get him back and warmed up quickly!"

He took off his lab coat and with Sheppard's help put it on Rodney. The scientist was like a rag doll and dead weight; they were still trying to get him up and carry him between them when Ronon arrived.

"I'll take him," the large man said, scooping up the scientist as he would a child. Once he had McKay's weight evenly balanced, they all headed to the infirmary with Carson running ahead to get the infirmary prepared.

John ran along side Ronon, hoping that they would be in time to save the scientist . . .

88888888888888888888

Carson had the warming blankets ready just as Ronon arrived with Rodney.

It took all of two minutes to get McKay undressed and covered with them. After Carson reattached the drip and the oxygen, he took one of McKay's arms and started rubbing it vigorously, trying to restore the circulation. When Sheppard arrived he took Rodney's other arm and did the same. They worked at this for at least fifteen minutes, Ronon watching McKay's face for any change. Finally, some color started to return to the scientist's cheeks. Carson checked and found Rodney's temperature was starting to rise as well.

"Thank heavens," was all he could say as he sat heavily in the chair next to the bed, exhausted.

Ronon patted him on the back. "You did good, Doc."

Beckett looked up and smiled slightly, just thankful they had found Rodney in time. . .

John slumped down on the edge of the bed, emotionally drained, "That was too, dam close."

Carson nodded in agreement, "Aye," was all he could manage, too exhausted to say more.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Bad Day**

Disclaimer: Atlantis belongs to Sony/MGM

The wonderful interpretation of the characters is due to the fantastic actors on the show.

This is all for fun and no profit is made or intended, however I would love to send them a script! (Dream on)

Thank you to all who leave reviews, without you, stories would never be written!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter 11**

Teyla made her way into the infirmary two hours after she had left, just as she had promised.

When she arrived at McKay's bedside, she found Sheppard asleep on the next bed and Dr. Beckett, snoring softly, on the next bed over.

Ronon had positioned himself right next to Rodney's bed, his long legs resting on the edge. His eyes opened when he heard Teyla approaching.

She smiled at him, knowing that he could awaken from a sound sleep instantly.

Rodney was sleeping and she noticed that his bed rails had been raised, entrapping him. Wondering what had happened while she had been gone, she pointed to the railings with a questioning look, silently waiting for Ronon to explain.

Ronon got up, taking her arm as he walked them a short distance away so as not to disturb the others.

"McKay took a walk to get some air earlier and I had to carry him back. " He smirked at the look of surprise Teyla gave him.

"Dr. McKay was able to get up?"

Ronon nodded, "Yeah, and he scared the hell out of the doc and Sheppard. Took us a while to find him on the east pier balcony."

"How is he now?", she asked, still in shock that the man had actually been able to get out of bed, never mind walk such a distance.

"Doc said his fever is down, but he's still not certain if he'll be all right."

Teyla sighed, she had hoped he would have improved more from the medicine she had provided.

"Sometimes it takes a while to overcome the disease. We must be patient and not give up too soon."

Ronon nodded in agreement as he made his way back to his chair. Teyla pulled up another and sat next to Rodney's bed. She reached over the railing and lightly touched his forehead; checking for fever and finding it warm to the touch, but not as hot as it had been. Relieved she sat back in the chair and prepared to wait.

A prayer to her gods was sent by her, imploring them to spare this man and allow them to keep his presence amongst them for a while longer. She only hoped that someone heard her . . .

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Rodney was drifting, weightless and cold, while all around him there was light. A whispering voice was coming closer to him, he could barely make out the words. It was a female voice, melodic and gentle; he thought it might be either Elizabeth or Teyla, but when it got closer he knew it wasn't one of them.

_You must stay, Rodney . . . stay with us here in the city . . . You must not go yet, it is not time . . . _

The words kept drifting off and he didn't know who was saying them, just that the voice was soft and soothing. He felt arms surround him, gathering him to someone and the coldness seemed to leave him. Now completely relaxed he kept hearing the voice in his head, telling him to stay as he slowly faded into the light . . .

What seemed like an eternity later, he slowly awoke, aching all over, but no longer as hot. His mouth was dry from the oxygen, but he was too weak to reach for the water. Lying there for a few moments and finally able to fucus on his surroundings, he discovered that he was still in the infirmary. Somewhere in the back of his mind was the memory that he had left and gone somewhere, he just couldn't remember where . . .

When he turned his head, the first person he saw was Teyla sleeping, her head resting on her arms on the edge of his bed. Even in sleep he found her to be so beautiful. He smiled, touched by her concern for him and the fact that she was here.

Ronon was in the chair, back to the wall, sleeping and Sheppard was on the next bed also asleep. Rodney was surprised by the fact that Carson was also asleep on the following bed.

Of all the people he knew here on Atlantis, Carson was the one he was closest to. Carson saw through all of Rodney's ruses, and knew just who Rodney really was. It made the scientist angry sometimes to be so transparent, but then Carson wasn't one to use that information against him.

Rodney only wished that he had a brother like Carson when he was growing up. Someone who watched out for him and cared about him, just like Carson did now. The man was a saint, the perfect Doctor. Always gentle and caring, but fiercely loyal and protective of his friends and patients. If it wasn't for Carson, Rodney would have died several times in the past three years that they'd been on Atlantis.

Carson was definitely Rodney's guardian angel . . . but he would never tell him that.

His eyes once more felt heavy and he started to drift off, warmed by the fact that his friends were here and that someone actually cared . . .

All around him the city pulsed, watching over all the people, who were within her walls.

She looked down at one of her favorites, lying in the infirmary, knowing that to lose him would be a terrible loss to her as well as to the others in the city. She wouldn't let that happen to him and had intervened to save him; it was a prayer said for him that she heard and had granted . . .

Atlantis watched as Rodney fell back to sleep, knowing all would be well again now that he was no longer in peril . . .

8888888888888888888888888888888888

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**BAD DAY**

Disclaimer: All of Atlantis belongs to SONY/MGM. No profit intended or earned, written just for fun!

A great big hug to all who have read this and left kind thoughts behind. Without interest, ideas would never be formed, without comments stories would never be written.

Lots of Carson in this chapter; he'll always be with us and especially in our stories. I just hope the people in control of the show smarten up and bring him back!

Yes!

88888888888888888888

**Chapter 12- Day 5**

Rodney awoke once more to the soft noise of the infirmary and the steady beeping of the monitors. While his body still ached making him feel like crap, the fever was no longer raging through his system. The midgets had given up and gone south, leaving him with a head full of cotton balls, but the headache was also gone, much to his relief.

Someone was holding onto his hand and felt the soft touch of a hand on his forehead. Opening his eyes, he wasn't surprised to see a pair of blue eyes smiling down at him.

"Carson, " he managed to whisper.

"Aye, how are you feeling?"

"Not so bad, could I have some water?"

Carson smiled, "Of course."

He picked up the pitcher of water on the bed stand and filled a plastic tumbler. Adding a straw he held it down close to Rodney, so that he could sip it easily.

Rodney practically inhaled it, he was so thirsty. Watching this made Carson smile affectionately. Rodney often made him think of his youngest brother, they both acted like little boys. This similarity was probably the reason that Carson babied Rodney so much when he was sick.

Rodney leaned back into the pillows, "Thanks."

"You're welcome, lad. You gave us quite a scare last night."

Rodney looked at him puzzled, "Why?"

"You decided to take a stroll to the East Balcony for a breath of fresh air, it seems."

"I did?"

"Yes, you did and you're lucky Colonel Sheppard found you in time or you might have died out there." Carson looked serious, knowing what he said to be true. Hypothermia on top of pneumonia would have killed the scientist.

"He did?"

Carson had to smile, short answers from Rodney were rare.

"You had us all worried to death. Ronon brought you back here and we were able to warm you up."

McKay looked puzzled, finally remembering being cold then warm when someone held him. In his dream he had imagined it was Atlantis saving him; there was no way he was about to tell Carson about that dream.

Quickly looking around the infirmary and not finding any of his team, he stared back at Carson puzzled.

"I sent them all to bed two hours ago. Your temperature was down, so I declared a rest period for all. You need to sleep some more and I think I need a nap as well."

The scientist took a good look at the man before him, noticing the baggy eyes and dark circles beneath. He knew Carson hadn't gotten much sleep in the past few days.

"Thanks for all you did, Carson."

Carson smiled at the rare acknowledgment and squeezed Rodney's hand.

"You're welcome, but be sure to thank Teyla, for she brought you the medicine that did the trick."

The scientist nodded, then finding his eyelids getting heavy once more, he let them close.

Carson got up and went to lie down on the next bed, still not feeling comfortable enough to leave the scientist by himself, but too tired to sleep in the chair.

For once it seemed his prayers had been heard and he hadn't lost his friend...

888888888888888888888

Rodney slept for two days straight, with Carson checking on him to be sure he was all right. The doctor had added a sleeping aid to the drip, thus insuring Rodney would stay asleep. The scientist needed the rest and anyone who came to see him was shooed away by the Scot. That included Colonel Sheppard's team. They were disappointed, but glad to hear that their team mate was recovering.

Sheppard had agreed to leave, but only after he looked at Rodney to be sure that he was all right. For all his cool and nonchalant ways, the Colonel was a very protective person and Rodney was under that protection. Carson was amazed that the two got along so well, but then he liked the Colonel as well. Part of the reason he liked him, was that he watched out for Rodney.

Elizabeth was the only one allowed to stay with Rodney for more than a few minutes. She had come to see Rodney the morning following his walk outside.

Carson could tell that no matter how hard she tried not to show favorites, that Rodney was a very close friend. She sat at his bedside for at least 30 minutes and Carson could swear she was holding Rodney's hand while talking softly to the man. She also kissed Rodney on the forehead just before she left.

Carson managed to look the other way so that she wasn't aware that he'd been watching her.

The following morning Rodney was awake and feeling better, but still had a persistent hacking cough. It made him feel like his lungs were being squeezed; whenever a coughing fit took over, his face became red and the more he coughed the worst his throat felt. Carson would come running with a glass of water and help him. The coughing finally subsided, but in its wake it left Rodney exhausted.

Carson seemed concerned, but told him that he would probably have the cough for several weeks. The pneumonia was improving, but it would still take time for his lungs to clear out all the flem.

Rodney was just glad to be alive.

Beckett stood beside the bed smiling down at his patient, who was once again beginning to look human. There was some color returning to Rodney's face and he no longer had that sunken eyed look from the previous few days. All in all he was improving and it made Carson very happy and relieved.

"Yah feeling any better, Rodney?"

McKay looked up at him, "Not so much, everything still hurts, my back, arms, legs, they all ache."

"Aye, that's to be expected. Do you remember being in your lab?"

Rodney gave him a puzzled look," Vaguely,... I think, I fell?"

Carson smiled, "That you did and gave yourself one hell of a concussion."

"I did?"

"Yes, you did. However, it seems that you're recovering from that just fine."

"Then why do I feel like a wet noodle, can't even sit up." It came out as a whine.

Exasperated, Carson looked at him, "You nearly died, Yah daft man! You're not going to be dancing the jig anytime soon, trust me!"

The contrite look that crossed Rodney's face made Carson calm down, "I'm sorry, but we nearly lost you, and I ... ",his voice cracked and Carson looked away unable to finish; he was still exhausted and it was playing havoc with his emotions and his control over them.

Rodney grasping the situation, reached out and patted Carson's hand. He knew how hard Carson worked to save his patients and in Rodney's case went even further, pushing himself to the very limits. The man looked ready to drop.

"Thanks, Carson. I know if it wasn't for you... I wouldn't be here. "

"You're my friend, Rodney. I would never let anything happen to you if I could help it."

Rodney wasn't very good dealing with emotional expressions from others, never mind voicing his own, so he nodded and let it quietly drop.

Carson aware of this, changed the subject. "How about I bring you some soup for starters and if you feel up to it later, a sandwich?"

Rodney brightened hearing this, since he was starting to feel hungry again as the liquid food in his drip wasn't enough to satisfy that hunger.

"Yes, that would be great." His stomach was still a little queasy, but he hoped it would pass.

"All right then, I'll call Elizabeth and she can send someone down with it."

Rodney gave him a slight smile showing how truly exhausted he still was, and Carson realized his patient would be asleep again before the food arrived.

"Why don't you take a little nap and I'll wake you when it gets here, OK?"

Rodney nodded, "Ok", he practically whispered as his eyes started to close again.

Carson just shook his head affectionately, as he slowly left, glad that his friend was recovering.

He headed off to make the call, knowing Elizabeth would be happy to hear that Rodney was getting better...

8888888888888888888888888888888888

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Bad Day**

Disclaimer: The whole world including Atlantis belongs to Sony/MGM.

This is done for fun!

Love the reviews! I hope I didn't bore you all to death, but I promise it will get better as we go. I just like taking my time and making sure everything makes sense and that I have everyone in character or so.

By the way, David Hewlett had the flu! Poor baby, hope he feels better. If you read this stuff David, know that we wish you well!

88888888888888888

**Chapter 13– Day 7**

Carson smiled when he found John and Ronon sitting with Rodney. His patient had at least some color in his face now; he still coughed a lot, but Beckett knew eventually that would pass as long as the scientist took care of himself and got plenty of rest. It was one of the reasons he had kept Rodney here, so that he could watch him.

He left the three men sitting there and went to finish his reports. The colonel would watch out for Rodney and let Carson know if he needed anything.

John laughed at Ronon's telling of the river crossing from the training mission. It was funny to hear about it now, but not so funny back then. He was also glad to see McKay sitting up and smiling at their story.

"Be glad you weren't there, Rodney, the bees would have done you in!"

"Thanks for that, you have no idea, what a bee sting could do to me!"

Ronon chuckled, "I never knew Sheppard could run that fast; a mile in 30 seconds would be just about right!"

Sheppard folded his arms and gave the Satedan a smug look. "You'd run too if that swarm was chasing your butt, big guy."

Ronon smirked, "The best was when Sheppard got snared, just like you did, McKay."

Rodney brightened at that news, "Really? He got caught like I did?"

John looked annoyed, "You weren't supposed to tell him that, Ronon!"

"Why not? Anyhow, he squealed more than you did, McKay. He sounded just like a girl!"

Rodney started to laugh and then started coughing, unable to catch his breath.

John looked upset as he reached for the glass of water on the stand, "See what you did!",he gave Ronon a dirty look.

Ronon shook his head, knowing that it wasn't his fault McKay was coughing.

John sat on the bed next to McKay, holding the glass for him, so the man could drink without spilling it all over himself. McKay's face went crimson while still trying to catch his breath and not laugh.

Finally, after swallowing most of the glass of water, Rodney leaned back and tried to breathe normally.

"Please don't make me laugh anymore," He gasped. " That must have been something to see, our fearless leader dangling upside down! Wish I'd been there."

John gave him a knowing look, "No, you don't! It was the training mission from hell."

Ronon shook his head, "I thought it was great, wish we could do it every week."

Rodney smiled at them both, he could well imagine what went on. Sheppard seemed to have come out second best in this endeavor; the big guy must have been in his element out there. Rodney always felt safe when Ronon was with him on the team; the man was constantly on guard for any sign of danger.

John decided to change the subject having been humiliated enough. "So when's Carson planning to release you?"

Rodney looked at them both, "Not sure, guess when I can breathe without coughing and sounding like someone from a TB ward."

John nodded, "Well, Lorne's team is going out today to check out a possible energy source on planet Mx-1320. His team will just overfly it with a jumper to see if it's safe and later we can go in to see what's there. "

Rodney's interest piqued at the mention of a new energy source, "Will I be going?"

John smiled at the little boy look on McKay's face. "Of Course," he empathized. "We'll wait for you to get better, then we'll all go and check it out."

Rodney looked pleased; all it took to make him happy was a possible energy source or new ancient technology to be discovered.

"Well, guess I'd better listen to Carson, so he'll let me go."

"Good idea, he's talking about giving you some vitamins."

Rodney made an unhappy face, "I hate vitamin pills, they make me gag."

John looked at him, "I think he meant, in the form of a shot using a needle."

Rodney looked horrified, "Oh God, you're kidding, right?"

Both Ronon and John shook their heads in unison and said, "No."

Rodney seemed to shrink down beneath the covers. "I hate needles." He mumbled dejectedly.

Ronon and John looked at each other and laughed.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

A week later John was in the infirmary talking to Carson.

"So what do you think, Carson? Can he go with us?"

Carson looked up from his desk thoughtfully, "I 'd rather he not go, you know that. He's not exactly over the flu. Still has some fluid in his lungs, coughing spells. Why don't you give him another week or so?"

Rodney, who had been sitting quietly in the corner chair, gave Carson an indignant look, " I'm right here you know. You could talk to me!"

Carson looked exasperated, he stood up and walked over to where Rodney sat. He put his hand on Rodney's forehead then took it away.

"Just as I thought, Rodney. You have a slight fever, I don't want you overdoing it or you could have a relapse!"

Rodney looked unhappy," I'll be careful, you know that."

"No, I don't know that! You have a tendency to return from these missions in worse shape than when you left." He glared at Sheppard to make his point.

Sheppard looked offended, "I'll take care of him, Carson. We won't let anything happen to him." He said it seriously; for in truth he wouldn't let any harm come to Rodney if he could help it.

Carson sighed, "What did Elizabeth say?"

Rodney's head snapped up, "What? ... She's not my mother!"

Carson snapped back, "But I am, and if I say, no, you don't go. So behave."

Rodney looked contrite and hung his head, knowing he couldn't win this argument.

John jumped in, "She said it was up to you, Carson. If you cleared him, then we have a go."

Carson shook his head, "All right, . . . but, . . . if you feel sick, dizzy, out of breath or anything, I want you back here! Do you understand?"

Rodney's face lit up, "Yes. Yes! I know."

The happy smile that covered Rodney's face, once again reminded Carson of his little brother.

"Just go, you two, I have work to do!" he finally said.

John gave him a goofy grin, "Thanks, Carson. I promise I'll bring him back in one piece!" He added as he followed Rodney out the door.

Carson shouted to their disappearing backs, "You bloody well better, or I'll have your hide!"

88888888888888888888

TBC

Trouble to follow! Hee, hee!


	14. Chapter 14

**Bad Day**

**Disclaimer**: All of Atlantis belongs to MGM/Sony

Lots of hugs to all who review, I've never had this many before!

Over 16,000 hits to this story, Oh My!

Thank you all, I don't know what to say . . .

888888888888888888888

**Chapter 14 **- Another Day, Another Mission, Gone . . . Well, you know . . .

Rodney finished packing his backpack, adding the necessary power bars as well as other items for his trip off world. He still had 15 minutes left to get to the mess for something to eat before meeting his team at the gate. It would be tight, but he would make it. His headache from the night before still lingered, but he had swallowed a couple of aspirin after he awoke an hour ago.

After pulling on his vest, he strapped down the 9mm gun and looked around to see if he'd forgotten anything.

Starting to coughing, he went to the lav and got himself a glass of water and as he drank it, there was a sudden wetness under his nose. Wiping at it, his hand came away bloody, he sighed.

_Just what I don't need, a nosebleed! I'll never make it to the mess now. _

Wetting a washcloth, he went back into his room to sit and wait for the bleeding to stop. Too many aspirins always did this, but he had little choice since he was out of Tylenol and didn't want Carson to ask him why he needed more. So here he sat waiting for it to stop, but at least he'd be able to go off world and maybe just find a ZPM; that alone was worth suffering through a little nosebleed . . . and missing out on breakfast, he reminded himself . . .

8888888888888888888888888

John was geared up and ready at the gate, when Teyla and Ronon joined him, the only one missing was McKay. Sheppard had made sure the scientist had gone to his quarters to get a good nights sleep after they all had dinner last evening in the mess. He had walked Rodney to his quarters to be sure that he went to right to bed and not to the labs.

Sheppard didn't like witnessing the coughing spell that McKay had at dinner, or the way his face had turned red while trying to squelch the cough as it kept intensifying. John had finally helped Rodney hold onto a glass of water, since the scientist couldn't seem to fend for himself. This made John wonder if maybe Carson had been right in not wanting Rodney to go on a mission so soon after his illness. Maybe he wasn't as recovered as he led them to believe.

Just as that last thought passed through his mind, the man in question came charging down the stairs; face red from the exertion of running, since he was five minutes late.

John shook his head, "Take it easy McKay, no one's going to leave you behind, catch your breath. It's gonna be a few minutes walk to the energy outpost."

Rodney, could only nod, he was so winded. His lungs were still not clear and it made breathing deep very difficult, if not impossible.

"Ok, .. yes, . . . breathing now . . . " He bent over and rested his hands on his thighs, trying to catch his breath.

John smiled and waited as McKay finally slowed his breathing, then straightened up. His face was still slightly flushed, but he sounded better than he had a few minutes ago.

"Ready, McKay?" John asked with eyebrows raised.

"Yes, yes, . . . let's go before mother hen Carson comes and takes me back to my room!"

Everyone chuckled at the very thought of Carson grabbing Rodney's arm and dragging him back to the infirmary.

As they left, Elizabeth waved from the balcony and Rodney flashed her a quick smile just before he went through the gate last.

It was going to be a great day . . .

888888888888888888888888888

The trees had similar needles to the fir trees on earth and the wind made them rustle softly overhead as John's team slowly made their way uphill, behind the scientist, who held the energy scanner in his hand.

Rodney noticed the rustling sound; it reminded him of Canada and its vast wilderness of trees. He loved that sound and wished they could have trees like these on Atlantis. The smell was even similar, woodsy and fresh.

If he wasn't so tired from hiking, he could really enjoy their beauty more. What had been a few minutes walk, according to Sheppard, had turned into a major hike, uphill at that. His chest was hurting and his pounding head told him that he needed a break. Skipping breakfast was beginning to take its toll on his energy as well as sugar levels and now was not the time to have a hypoglycemia attack.

Sheppard had been watching Rodney carefully for the past two miles; he didn't miss the fact that the man was starting to slow and his breathing was ragged at best. The guy needed a break; it also made him wonder just how well McKay really felt.

"Time for a break, Guys!"

Sheppard reached out for McKay's arm to pull him over to a tree. Rodney had been so intent on the scanner that he had kept on walking ahead as if he hadn't heard what Sheppard had said.

"What?" Rodney questioned, surprised by the hand on his arm.

"Time for a break, Rodney."

"Oh, Thank god, I could use one." He quickly put away the scanner and sat down with his back resting against the large tree trunk. Ronon stood off to one side of his three team members, still on guard in case of trouble.

Teyla sat just across from McKay and John sat down right next to Rodney, sharing the large tree as a backrest ,annoying the little scientist, as he had to scoot over to make room for Sheppard.

"Couldn't you find your own spot?" Rodney snapped at him.

John smirked, "Don't like to share?"

"No!"

Sheppard smiled again, happy to see the snarky little guy back on tract and maybe feeling better after all. He loved goading Rodney just to get a rise out of him.

"Suck it up!"

"You are so childish!"

"Takes one to know one!"

"Will you stop!"

"No,... you stop."

"But... you started it!"

Teyla smiled, but finally looked over at her bickering team mates. "Didn't someone mention a break? This is not a break if you two are arguing." She deliberately looked at their leader, trying to get the point across that Rodney needed this time to rest, not argue. She too had seen how tired the scientist was.

John nodded, hint taken, "OK. Everyone take a rest, we'll leave in 30 minutes." He leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes declaring an end to the verbal exchange.

Rodney was tired, but managed to pull out a power bar and proceeded to eat it. He also took out the water bottle, he didn't want to choke on the dried bar.

John heard the crunching noise beside him and opened one eye to see what the noise was.

"What are you doing, McKay?"

Rodney stopped chewing to look at Sheppard, "Breakfast, I'm eating breakfast! Why, is that a problem?"

Surprised by that remark, John opened both eyes and sat up, "You didn't eat breakfast?"

"No,... I didn't have time."

"McKay...you should have made time!", John was annoyed at him for not eating; Rodney needed food.

Sheppard shook his head,"All right, but take your time. We're not leaving until all of that bar is gone. When we get to the outpost, you'll have to eat one of the MREs we brought. I don't want Carson on my case if you have feint from not eating!"

Rodney scowled at him, but continued to chew, knowing that Sheppard meant well, but still annoyed that he had made such a big deal out of it in front of everyone.

He washed the last remains of the power bar down with two gulps of water, then leaned back against the tree, closing his eyes. His energy seemed to be coming back and he felt better.

Sheppard's voice startled him, "You OK? ", concern evident in his voice.

Rodney didn't open his eyes, but noted the concerned tone.

"Yeah, just needed a little boost."

He remembered how Sheppard was there with him when he was sick, helping Carson take care of him; it made Rodney smile to himself. John surprised him sometimes with his level of concern; but that's why they were friends, they both watched out for one another. Slowly his mind cleared and he drifted off to sleep...aware that someone was watching out for him...

The sound of soft snoring coming from beside him, told John that McKay was asleep.

He smiled to himself, everything was going to be ok...

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Bad Day **

Disclaimer: Sony/MGM own it all, I'm just having fun!

Angst, humor, friendship, adventure, H/C. Gosh, Have I missed anything?

Again, Thank you to all who read this. I still can't believe how many hits this has had! Wow!

I will be a little better at updating, now that our home improvement project has ceased till our new cabinets arrive.

Home improvement shows should flash a warning, **Do not do try this at home, hire a professional!**

Great advice, trust me!

On with the story.

88888888888888888888

**Chapter 15- Another mission about to go wrong!**

Rodney was being shaken by someone; he sleepily swatted their hand from his arm.

"Leave me alone, . . . get Zelenka to do it!"

Sheppard smiled at the cranky remark and this time shook the scientist's arm harder. "Time to go, McKay, the outpost awaits us!"

Rodney opened one eye, then the other, "Oh," he managed and sat up. Taking a deep breath, he leaned forward and rubbed his eyes, trying to clear the fuzz balls out of his brain.

"Just give me a minute," he whispered, obviously still not fully awake.

John stepped away and smiled at the smirks from his other team mates.

"Sure, we'll all just stand around here waiting on you, McKay," he knew it wasn't fair, the scientist never got enough sleep and he'd only napped for a little less than an hour.

Teyla had prevented Sheppard from waking Rodney earlier, as he had only been asleep 15 minutes or so. John had agreed and they waited while Rodney snoozed for another 30 minutes or so.

"All right, I'm moving," Rodney grouched at Sheppard, then started to stand. John grabbed his arm when McKay started to tilt too far to the right.

"You OK?"

"I'm fine, just stood up too fast. "

Shouldering his pack, Rodney started to walk up the hill, carefully retrieving the scanner from his pocket and zeroing in on the direction they needed to follow.

Teyla smiled at John as she passed him to follow McKay. Sheppard waited for Ronon, so he could walk along side him.

"So, . . . think anything's around here that might be a problem?" John asked.

Ronon, looked at his leader and smiled, "Not for me."

John shook his head, _everyone's a comedian today_, "You know what I mean, Wraith, bad guys, big animals . . . sense anything?"

"No, but you should ask Teyla about the Wraith part, she would know."

Sheppard sighed, he hated boring missions like this. The only reason he had agreed to lead it was to get McKay away from Atlantis for some fresh air and knowing that the man loved finding out about new energy readings.

"At the rate we're going, we may have to spend the night. I just want to be sure it's safe."

Ronon looked serious, "Should be ok, I haven't seen any sign of large predators on our way here."

Sheppard was glad of that news; he remembered the large dinosaur-like creatures they'd discovered on one planet.

"Just don't want any nasty surprises after dark, that's all." John said. "Having the Lost World surround us at night would not be a good thing."

Ronon looked at him puzzled, "Lost World?"

"Yeah, . . . you know, . . . big reptiles, . . . like those we ran into last year."

"Oh, You mean like in Jurassic Park!",Ronon responded smugly.

John shook his head, "You've been watching way too many movies, big guy."

Ronon just smirked at him.

Up ahead, Rodney trudged his way along, growing more tired by the minute, but still eager to get to the origin of the energy reading on the scanner.

Teyla noticed him starting to slow and came up beside him, "Are you all right, Rodney?"

He turned to her, startled by her sudden question. Her beautiful almond eyes showed genuine concern, reminding him that she also had been with him when he was ill and had been instrumental in his recovery.

What amazed him was the fact that somewhere along the line, they had all formed a surrogate family. At first he had been made fun of and no one had taken him seriously, when he had complained about his minor injuries. Now it seemed they had all grown closer and everyone watched out for each other. He was no longer the object of jokes if he was hurt. Not that they didn't still tease him when he truly was whining about something minor, but anything major was taken seriously and their genuine concern warmed him. It was nice, and he felt the same, for he always worried about all of them.

"I'm fine, just a little tired . . . If I'm right, . . . we should near the energy source in about ten minutes."

Teyla smiled, "That's good news, as I am tired of walking as well."

Rodney looked surprised, but smiled as he turned his attention back to his scanner.

888888888888888888888

McKay had trudged on another ten minutes, followed by his team when he suddenly stopped. "It's here!", he stated suddenly.

Teyla looked around but couldn't see anything other than a large cliff and several boulders essentially blocking their way forward. "Where?" she asked.

John and Ronon were suddenly beside them.

"What is it, McKay?"

Rodney continued to move around with the scanner before him. Finally he pointed with his right hand, "There!"

What looked like a straight cliff wall was before them, covered with vines and small plants hanging from the rocks above.

McKay walked over and started to examine the area.

Sheppard raised his eyebrows and shrugged at Ronon, who looked at him.

Rodney had immediately forgotten how tired he was and proceeded to run his hand along the wall. Finding a bumpy area, he touched it with his hand. The sudden screeching sound made everyone jump back.

The door swung in slowly as if it hadn't been used in a very long time.

_Ten thousand years was probably a good guess_, Rodney thought.

Pulling out a flashlight from his vest he proceeded inside quickly followed by Sheppard. Ronon and Teyla remained outside at John's silent signal that he gave them as he followed McKay.

The two men disappeared inside.

"Wait up, McKay! There might be monsters in here that would love to have a certain scientist for a quick snack!"

Rodney ignored him as he shined the light around the room inside. There were pictures on the walls, but most of them were covered with mold and you couldn't make out the scenes. Underneath was writing as well, but again it was useless gibberish due to the rot.

John shined the light from his P90 around the room as well.

A sudden yelp of pain from McKay and John immediately drew his P90 into a firing stance.

"McKay?"

"I'm all right, just ran into a counter . . . I think. Bashed my leg against it . . . That's gonna bruise and turn black and blue!", he continued to whine.

John drew a deep breath, relieved that Rodney was ok; he lowered the P90.

"I need to find the lights, give me a minute."

A shuffling sound made its way across the room accompanied by the light of a flashlight. Another minute went by and suddenly flickering light started to show across the room. Finally it lit the whole room.

John looked over at where McKay was and saw him rubbing his thigh.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine," Rodney continued to rub his leg.

John knew that he wasn't fine, but let it go. The room was a teaser and he was just as curious as McKay to find out what it was and whether there might be a ZPM somewhere that they could garnish for Atlantis.

"What is this place?"

McKay looked at him, "I have no idea, seeing how I just got here!"

John smiled, McKay was always cranky when he was tired, hurt, or hungry, and right now McKay was all three of those.

"Don't get your hackles up, I was just asking."

McKay ignored him and continued to look around, favoring his right leg as he walked. He stopped at the very back of the room where there were other machines lining the walls, none of which were lit. There was another large door, but this one wouldn't open with a touch. It had a key pad that needed a code. Sighing, he removed his backpack and pulled out his tablet.

_Why can't anything be simple?_

Sheppard continued to look around the room, but after a few minutes ended up next to McKay.

"Learn anything?" he asked peering over McKay's shoulder.

Rodney stopped what he was doing, "The shine of your mind never ceases to amaze me! Why don't you be a good little Colonel and go play outside?"

John's eyebrows rose at that, "You need to eat, McKay . . . What say we do lunch outside with Ronon and Teyla. Then, . . . you can come back and play all by yourself; hopefully in a better mood."

Rodney wanted to snap at him again, but let it go. After all, Sheppard was just trying to watch out for him.

"What say you go outside and set it up and I'll join you, just as soon as I get this other door open."

John looked frustrated, "All right, but no more than fifteen minutes."

"Yes, yes . . . " Rodney's attention was immediately drawn back to the door.

Pulling out a few tools from his backpack he connected the pad to his tablet and started running numbers through the keypad looking for the correct sequence.

Five minutes went by when a beep from his tablet told him it was done, and the door hinge clicked. He pushed the metal door and it swung inward.

Happy to have found the answer so quickly, he brought his backpack in and placed it on a counter. Again he turned on a light switch, but was disappointed when only a faint glow was all he received, more like emergency lighting.

Using his flashlight, he shined it around the narrow room and discovered a long row of what looked like round pads. A console of some sort was just before them and it reminded him of the DHD stands. He placed his tablet on top of the stand and continued to examine the room. He didn't have a clue what this was for; it could be a decontamination room.

_Maybe the other room was a lab of some sort. _

What was for sure was that it was hot and damp in here making perspiration run down his face, so he removed his tactical vest and placed it on top of his back pack. Taking out his water, he drank some and then left it atop the DHD stand.

Upon close examination, the stand revealed a dial like apparatus that held symbols similar to the ones on the Stargate, but different. He decided to plug in the tablet and see what it revealed.

88888888888888888888888888888

Teyla was just starting to open her MRE and begin to eat, when she realized that Rodney was still inside. "Is Rodney going to join us?" She assumed that they would all eat together.

John looked annoyed as he too realized the scientist had not joined them and his MRE was also ready. The fifteen minutes were up five minutes ago.

"I'll get him. He's probably banging his head against the door, using it as a battering ram to try and get the door open!"

Ronon snickered and Teyla smiled; John's sense of humor was very bazaar sometimes, but he did make them all laugh.

Sheppard got up and walked to the doorway.

88888888888888888888888

Rodney was so immersed in his work that he accidently placed the tablet on top of a button on the consol. Suddenly a spark erupted as the metal item made contact and the room started to vibrate.

"What the . . . "

He never finished the sentence as he was forced to duck when a piece of ceiling fell from above him. The door to the room swung shut with a bang and Rodney was distracted by the loud noise it made; another piece of ceiling fell; this time striking him on the head and causing him to fall forward across one of the pads.

Realizing what he was lying across made him panic, "No, no, no . . . you do not want to be lying here!"

A bright light lit the area in the ceiling above him and before he could regain his footing, he felt dizzy and disoriented as the light suddenly enveloped him; he disappeared leaving an empty pad behind.

The room suddenly stopped shaking and then the pad lights turned off as sparks continued to dance across the consol.

Rodney's tablet fell to the floor bouncing once and landed right side up. . . . the sparks stopped and the room became quiet once more.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Bad Day**

Many Thanks to all who leave reviews! It's great to hear what everyone thinks.

**888888888888888888888888888888**

**Chapter 16 - Gone Again**

John felt the structure start shaking the minute he stepped inside; a door on the other side of the room slammed shut as the vibration seemed to intensify. Small pieces of ceiling fell all around him.

"McKay!" He shouted when he didn't immediately find the scientist in the room.

There was no answer, so he ran to the door that had just shut; when it didn't open, he pounded on it.

"Rodney, what the hell's going on in there? Open this door!"

The vibration stopped suddenly; McKay still didn't answer and the door remained closed. Sheppard started to panic as a very bad feeling made its way through his insides.

"McKay! ... You open this door right now!", frantic he continued to pound on it.

Ronon and Teyla suddenly joined him after hearing his shouts.

"John, what's happened?" Teyla called out as she entered the room.

Sheppard tried to contain his anger and think. "It's this door, Rodney was trying to open it earlier. When I came into the room, the whole place was shaking and this door slammed shut; McKay must be behind it, but he's not answering me."

A sudden thought came to him, he tried the radio, but there was nothing but static.

"Damn it all to hell! Why couldn't he wait to open this dam door?! I'm gonna kill him when I get a hold of him!"

Ronon stepped over to the door to search for a way in, but the stone door was sealed perfectly against its frame and since it opened inward, any hinges were on the other side of the door.

"Can we use the C-4?", he asked Sheppard.

John shook his head as he tried to think of a way inside. "If McKay is anywhere nearby, he could be hurt by the flying pieces. There's also the fact that this place is very unstable. The vibration caused pieces of the ceiling to fall; a blast from C-4, just might bring the whole place down on our heads and McKay."

He looked at the keypad that held symbols, but he knew that Rodney had used his tablet to find the code. There wasn't a chance in hell that he would discover the sequence to use by himself.

"We need Zelenka . . . Ronon, how fast can you get back to the gate and get him?"

Ronon smiled, "40 minutes or less."

John looked at him in disbelief, "What? ... It took us three hours to get here!"

"I won't have any of you slowing me and McKay won't be with me either." The Satedan answered softly.

John looked pained at the mention of Rodney, "That's true . . . We did kinda poke along with him setting the pace."

Sheppard took a deep breath and pulled himself together, knowing that he'd have time to worry about McKay later, they needed a plan right now on how to get to him.

"Ok, I'll need Lorne and a few Marines to help incase we have to blow this up as a last resort. Make sure Radek brings his laptop and a way to hook it up to this pad. Teyla and I will stay here and keep trying to get this door open or contact McKay somehow."

Ronon nodded as he quickly left the room.

"I'll be back in less than two hours," he called back.

"I'm counting on it," John responded.

John turned back to the door, looking it over carefully as he ran his hand over the outside. He also kept touching the keypad in hopes that the code was still locked in, but the door wouldn't budge. It had obviously reset the code when it shut.

"God, McKay, you can be such a pain in the ass! ",He said out loud; venting his worry and the hopelessness he felt in not being able to help his friend; who was probably lying hurt on the other side of this door.

888888888888888

Rodney awoke to a slight breeze blowing hot air across his face and through his fine hair. He spit out sand that had managed to find its way inside his mouth as he tried to lift his face out of the sand he was lying on.

A throbbing headache told him that somehow the midgets had found him once again and were taking it out on his head; the throbbing correlated with every heartbeat and right now his heart was beating erratically.

As his vision started to clear, he looked around and saw nothing but sand.

"Great! Just what I need, I don't even have a camel!"

He slowly pushed himself off the ground; it took another minute to quell the dizziness brought on by the sudden move. Finally he opted for a sitting position. His head was killing him and reaching up with his hand, he touched something wet; his hand came away covered with blood.

"Wonderful, Carson's gonna kill me!"

Chuckling to himself, he realized how stupid that sounded. Carson was a million miles away and probably would never see him again.

He had no idea where he was, or even why he was here; his last memory was falling across the pad in the outpost after being hit by falling debris.

_I wonder if Sheppard will come for me? ...How can he though, he hasn't a clue how the pad works. _

Finding that thought depressing, he decided to take inventory of just what he had on his person that he could use in his present predicament. Emptying his pockets, he found a couple of aspirin in a tin, a wash & dri and his 9mm gun was still holstered. Gone were his glucose tablets, water, power bars etc.; all of which he'd left behind in his vest and back pack.

Great, now I'll either die from hypoglycemia, heat stroke or starve! Wonderful . . .

He used the wash and dri to wipe the blood off his face from the head wound. Sand had stuck to it which made it even more pleasant to deal with.

What he wouldn't give to be back on Atlantis, having Carson deal with his bleeding and throbbing head wound. How he wished, he'd listened to Carson and stayed home this time.

Finally he gave up on cleaning the wound as it continued to bleed and run down the side of his face.

Overhead, the sun was beating down on him, causing his wound to sting as beads of sweat ran down his forehead. Looking around in a circle he couldn't see any cover or shade; there were no structures anywhere. They must have lost the struggle with mother nature and been buried in the sand.

Finally he pushed himself up with both hands and swayed dizzily as he straightened. From his right he could feel a cool breeze and decided to head that way, hoping for mountains, shade, and possibly, even water. There really was no other option.

Staying here, awaiting rescue was not an option, for without water he would soon be a crispy critter. His water bottle had been left behind on the console.

Starting out slowly, he put one foot in front of the other. Inside he was hoping that this was just a drug induced bad dream and he would soon awaken in Atlantis; the kindly face of Carson looking down at him or even Sheppard, telling him that everything was going to be all right.

Somehow he doubted that was going to happen. . .

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Bad Day**

Another quick Chapter.

I'll be trying to wind this up in the next week as readership is waning and that's a clear sign that this must be getting old. However, almost 20,000 hits in total! Wow!

Thank you everyone who read this and Thanks again to all the wonderful people who left reviews.

**888888888888888888888**

**Chapter 17 - Missing, one scientist**

John's patience was wearing thinner by the minute as he paced back and forth around the interior of the ancient structure.

"Why does this always happen? Why can't we for once have a nice quiet mission where nothing goes wrong and no one goes missing!"

Teyla listened patiently as she too searched the room for any hint of a possible release for the closed door. She was worried, Rodney had not responded to their pounding on the door and calling his name. It was obvious to her that John was also worried about McKay and that was why he was so angry. She was also very concerned; Dr. McKay had not yet recovered from his illness and probably shouldn't have even been on a mission this soon. Even knowing Sheppard bringing him along was well intentioned; she still wished they hadn't brought him. For now Colonel Sheppard would blame himself if anything happened to the scientist.

"Dam it!" John's anger was taking over and he knew that he had to refocus on the problem.

_There has to be a way to get inside this? If I could just figure it out, we could see if Rodney's ok. _

"Where the hell is Zelenka and Lorne? They should have been here by now!"

Teyla looked at her watch, "It has only been an hour, John. They will be here soon. We must be patient and wait for them."

Sheppard leaned again the door, head hanging down, his emotions playing havoc with his mind. He knew that he didn't do helpless very well, he was a soldier and soldiers acted. They found solutions and saved lives. This might be the one time that he couldn't save that life . . .

_How could one annoying scientist get himself into so much trouble? Why didn't I listen to Carson, he's going to kill me when he finds out what's happened. _

No one was more protective of Rodney than Carson, his ire was something to avoid at all cost. Even Sheppard was afraid of him; especially after a bad mission, when he brought the scientist to the infirmary injured. John was definitely glad that he wasn't the one that was going to tell Carson that Rodney was missing . . .

88888888888888888888888888

The sand stretched on for what seemed like miles, making the heat and sun reflect off the sand against the scientist's fair skin, causing it to redden.

_I'm going to have one hell of a sun burn_, Rodney thought as he tried to concentrate on just walking, already having fallen onto his knees twice. It took a monumental effort and a whole lot of concentration to just get up again. Body aches and a whopper of a headache were being to take over his body and his every thought.

He knew he was in trouble when he started to feel unbearably hot and thirsty. The throbbing head wound still bled, making him dizzy and disoriented; enough so that it was getting harder to concentrate on what he was doing. His mouth was parched and his heart pounded from the effort to breathe as he over exerted himself in the heat, making him lethargic. Sweat continued to run down his face mixing with blood from the head wound. It amazed him that there was any liquid left inside him.

_I'd kill for a glass of water! _

A sudden cool breeze wafted his way, teasing him as it ruffled through his hair. It made him think of his own quarters in Atlantis and lying on the bed with the window wide open to the ocean breeze.

_Hell, I'd even settle for a bed in the infirmary and Carson fusing over him._

Looking at the horizon, all he could see was blue sky and more sand.

_I wish Sheppard was here, he'd know what to do . . . probably pull out his knife, dig in the sand and find water!_

He started to smile, but the realization that he might never see any of his friends again came to mind and he suddenly felt depressed.

_Wonder if they will ever find me? ... Probably just a bunch of bleached bones will be all that's left. _

Thinking that made him start to giggle and then the realization came,

he was starting to lose it . . .

888888888888888

Ronon, true to his word, had Zelenka, Lorne and three other marines on their way to the outpost in a little under the time he estimated. They had brought various equipment with them in hopes of finding a solution to opening the door.

Zelenka was not happy about going off world, but Dr. Weir had made it an order and in truth he couldn't say no. Rodney, with all his failings, was still a friend and his boss.

Lorne was good at keeping pace with the Satedan and with much prodding, Zelenka managed to keep up as well, knowing that time was not their friend and it certainly was no friend to Rodney.

He wondered if they would be in time to save Mckay...

88888888888888888

Lorne had radioed ahead and John and Teyla were waiting at the doorway of the structure for them when the team arrived.

"Colonel," Lorne said as he approached.

John was relieved when he saw them coming up the slope.

"Major, you're a sight for sore eyes. "

He then turned his attention to Zelenka, " Radek, I have a door in there that needs opening ASAP. McKay's behind it and we think he's been injured, so get to it."

Zelenka nodded and made his way inside, followed by one of the marines, who had been carrying Radek's equipment and backpack.

"If we need to use explosives, I brought a few different kinds along with the C-4, Colonel," Lorne explained.

"I hope it doesn't come to that since the structure isn't exactly very sound, " John said as he stepped aside to let the other marine pass him through the doorway.

"Let me look, just in case we need to do this in a hurry," Lorne started to enter the door as well, followed by Sheppard.

Ronon and Teyla looked at each other, then made their way over to the area they were sitting at earlier and started to pick up the meals and other equipment that had been hastily abandoned. There was nothing else they could do, until the door was open and they had McKay out...

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Bad Day**

**I need a vote on this, shall I continue or shall I end this soon? I only ask since readership seems to be waning and yes, this is blackmail!**

**Please let me know whether to make it long or short. **

**Thanks to all who have left reviews. Hugs to you! **

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Chapter 18 - Where have you gone?**

Zelenka immediately set up his computer tablet next to the code pad on the door. It took him over an hour to finish connecting it to the pad and the computer only fifteen minutes to find the right code and open the door. He knew if McKay were here he would have done it in half the time.

"Colonel," he shouted out as the door suddenly clicked open.

John had been talking with Lorne on the other side of the room when he heard Radek shout.

"Radek, you have it?", he asked as he ran across the room followed by the others.

"Yes, yes, it's open. I just need a light to shine inside, it's very dark."

Lorne pulled out a flashlight from a supply pack next to Radek and pushed the door open further very carefully, in case a certain scientist was lying on the floor nearby.

"Rodney," John shouted inside as he lit his flashlight and shined it inside.

There was no answer, so he entered slowly, trying to make his way around fallen pieces of ceiling that lay on the floor before him.

One of the marines found a larger lantern and lit it; when he took it inside the room, it lit up the whole area.

John picked up the laptop on the floor near the console; Rodney's backpack was leaning against the console base and a water bottle was precariously balanced on the top of the console, lying on its side.

Disappointed at not finding the scientist, John handed the laptop to Zelenka as he searched the area, looking for McKay.

Lorne stooped down next to the first pad and picked up a piece of rubble which had something red smeared on it. He recognized it for what it was, blood.

"Colonel."

John immediately stooped down next to him and taking the piece of stone from Lorne, examined the red substance.

"Must be McKay's. This whole room looks like it took a beating."

His eyes followed several other blood spots, then spotted more blood stains on the nearest pad.

"Zelenka, get over here!"

"What is it, Colonel?" Radek was still carrying Rodney's laptop.

"I need you to figure out what this place is and what these pads are."

"Where's Rodney, isn't he here?"

John looked serious, "He was here, but he's not here now; so that means he found a way out . . . I need to know how he did it and where he went. Obviously he was hit by some of the falling ceiling, so we need to find him quickly."

Zelenka looked at the podium, then took the lantern from the marine carrying it and placed it on the console. While balancing it there, he noticed the burn marks on the top of the console.

"There must have been a surge or something to cause this. Rodney may have inadvertently activated the unit as his laptop has burn marks on the bottom as well, so it was probably resting here. "

John frowned, realizing that Rodney may have accidently caused the pad to activate, "Ok, work on it. Lorne, you keep looking around see if you can find anything that will help."

John kneeled down by Rodney's knapsack; looking inside, he found McKay's stash of powerbars as well as other items, first aid kit, an extra T-shirt etc. Lying next to it was McKay's tactical vest that had other things the scientist needed, including his glucose tablets. This almost confirmed Radek's theory, McKay had not wanted to leave, but had done so accidently. He wouldn't leave all his equipment and supplies behind.

Without these items and no water, the scientist wouldn't last long and five hours had already passed since he went missing. It was then John remembered Rodney hadn't eaten his MRE, nor had he had any breakfast. Suddenly they were racing against time, for hypoglycemia was now a factor in the equation.

McKay couldn't survive without water and food . . .

88888888888888888888888888

Rodney had kept managed to keep walking, the cool breeze coming more frequently now, or so he imagined. There was a sound, . . . a familiar sound, but he couldn't place it for his mind was being slowly fried by the sun and he just couldn't think or remember what that sound was.

He kept wondering where Sheppard and his team were, _had they been with him?_

Nothing made any sense, so he kept on walking, walking toward the cool air, hoping to find respite from the relentless sun and the heat.

After about a half hour in the relentless heat, exhausted and unable to go any further, he fell forward and landed face first in the sand, too tired to move; he lay there, eyes closed, wondering if this was where he was going to die.

A few minutes must have passed for when he opened his eyes, something was crawling on his arm. It came right up to his hand that lay in front of his face and balanced there. It was a small crab-like creature with pincers. It started to examine him, opening and closing its claws as if to frighten him as it used its eyes that were on stalks to look him over.

He found it very amusing that this little guy was trying to take him on . . .

"You don't scare me, I've been attacked by worse creatures than you! Trust me, the wraith are far more frightening than you!"

He smiled, realizing that he was talking to a crab, . . . it made him giggle again.

_How crazy is that?_

A sudden thought passed through his fried brain, _it was a crab, and crabs live near . . . water!_

_The ocean, the sound he heard was the ocean! _

He gently shook the little crab off his hand and tried to push himself up off the ground. It took every ounce of strength he had left, but he managed and was soon stumbling drunkenly toward what he hoped was the ocean, almost falling several times as he tried to stay on his feet.

He went over a sand dune and there before him was the ocean, water as far as he could see.

Falling to his knees, he started to laugh.

_A beach, he was on a bloody beach_!

It was just too funny and he continued to laugh hysterically, till his eyes watered and he started coughing. After a few minutes he finally got his emotions under control and getting to his feet once more, staggered toward the water, praying that it wasn't a mirage or a hallucination.

Waves lapped at his feet, as he waded in. Even when the water was over his waist, he kept going, hoping to cool the heat from his body . . . It was so cool, he submerged himself, allowing the water to cover his head . . . he never wanted to get out . . .

8888888888888888888

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Bad Day**

A big Thank You to all who left their opinions as to whether this should be a longer or shorter story. It was kind of all of you to give me your opinion, so after thinking about the story and how I originally planned to end it, I 've decided to write it to its normal conclusion; that is, the story that I had first envisioned.

I also apologize for short chapters, but I find it helps in posting them more often, but I will try to write longer ones in the future.

88888888888888888888888

**Chapter 19 - To the Rescue**

John grew impatient as he circled the room looking at the various ancient machines that sat silently before him. The information they held might be what they needed to find Rodney and that made him want to pound on them. Every minute wasted was time that McKay might need to just survive.

Knowing Rodney was injured just added to Sheppard's anxiety level and he found himself barely in control of his temper, for he blamed himself for this.

_I should have insisted he come outside with me and then maybe this wouldn't have happened. _

Zelenka was still working in the other room; he seemed mesmerized by the ancient text that scrolled down his screen. His ability to read ancient was fair, but nothing like Rodney's or Dr. Weir's, as they had a far better grasp of it.

He continued to let it scroll, then retrieving a thumb drive from his pocket, he attached it to the USB port. Typing a few commands, he downloaded a copy of the text into the drive. It only took a minute and then he pulled out the small device.

Leaving the room, he went over to Colonel Sheppard, who seemed to be lost in thought in front of what appeared to have been a picture at one time.

"Colonel, I need for someone to take this to Dr. Weir."

John immediately turned around and faced Zelenka. "Any progress?"

Radek pushed his glasses up onto his nose. "Yes, . . . and no."

John looked impatient. "Lets hear what you've got."

"Well, the ancient text is too complex for me to read, where as Dr. Weir could certainly do a better job. Rodney of course would have it all translated by now.

So, I need for her to translate, then I know what machine does and did to Rodney. Maybe even where he went."

Disappointed, John took a deep breath, "I'll send it with Ronon, but we're . . . no, make that McKay, . . . is running out of time. We don't know how badly injured he is and whether he needs help."

Radek raised his hands, fingers spread apart, "I understand that, but to send another person to rescue him is foolish! I don't know where I'd be sending them! I don't know how to get them back again."

John immediately realized what Radek was implying. "Are you saying that you can make the unit work?"

"Yes, but not safely or wisely. It may just short out again if we try and use it."

John thought about that for a moment. It would mean being cut off from any help until Ronon came back with the information from Weir; that would be about five hours from now, too long to wait. They couldn't afford to lose Rodney and he didn't want to even think about that. He would never leave a friend behind or in trouble. In his opinion it was worth the risk.

"All right, I'll send Ronon."

Radek nodded and left to go back to his task.

Sheppard found Ronon outside, "I need you to take this directly to Dr. Weir. She needs to translate it and you must bring it back as quickly as possible."

The Satedan nodded, "No problem."

"Also, tell her I've gone after Rodney, so it's vital that she get this back to Zelenka quickly."

Ronon looked surprised, "I'll go with you, Lorne's man can take this just as fast."

John smiled, knowing that Ronon truly wanted to come and help McKay just as badly as he did.

"Not this time. I have no idea, but this may just be a one way trip and I don't want that on my conscience."

Ronon nodded, "Ok, but as soon as Zelenka gets it working right I'm coming after you!"

John smiled, "I'll count on that, and Thanks."

The runner took the small drive and placed it in his pocket that closed tightly. Knowing that MclKay's and now Sheppard's life may count on this getting to Dr. Weir would be an added incentive to get there and back in record time. He quickly shed his coat and any other equipment that he didn't need, then headed down the path.

Sheppard watched him leave, then turned to Major Lorne, who had just walked over.

"Any news, Sir?" Lorne questioned him, as he was worried about the scientist as well, having grown quite fond of McKay despite the many times they'd traded insults.

"Radek knows how to make the machine work, so I'm going after McKay. I'll need a couple extra bottles of water and a couple of MRE's. I don't want to take too much in case I run into a fight. I could also use another small first aid kit, just incase . . . "

Lorne was about to protest the idea, then knowing Sheppard, let it drop. The Colonel wasn't someone you argued with when one of his team was in trouble. Especially when that team member was McKay. The acerbic scientist was someone Sheppard took extra care of since they were friends. A strange friendship, their being so different, but one just the same. No one insulted McKay when Sheppard was nearby.

"Ok . . . but how about we both go, just in case there's trouble?"

"No, I need someone with the gene here, incase Radek finds something that needs activating. I also don't want anyone else to be stranded," he added knowing Lorne would offer one of his men instead.

John smiled, knowing that this might be the last time he saw any of them again.

"Just bring the calvary as soon as Zelenka feels comfortable that he can bring us all back in one piece."

"Will do, I'll get those supplies."

Sheppard turned and headed inside to the other room where Zelenka was still typing madly on his laptop.

_Hold on Rodney, I'm coming . . _. John thought as he entered the room.

8888888888888888888

Rodney sank slowly to the bottom of the sea, he let himself settle on his knees; allowing bubbles of air to rise from his nose as he rested there enjoying the mesmerizing coolness of the water on his skin.

He looked up at the light that came from the sun; it permeated the water and made the area that surrounded him surreal. All around him was water and coolness, he didn't want to leave.

With his body no longer on fire, his brain started to work again. Having rid itself of most of the cotton balls that it had been stuffed with, something nagged at the back of his mind as he tried to gather his thoughts . . .

_I need to get air! _

Panicking, he suddenly realized how deep he'd sunk and started to swim to the surface. The light overhead seemed miles away, as he tried to reach where the light sparkled, teasing him with its promise of air. His limbs felt heavy, weighed down by clothes and heavy water-soaked hiking boots that he wore. Gasping for air, he swallowed water and panicked even more; it was only a few feet to life saving air, but he couldn't seem to reach it . . .

Continuing to struggle, he swallowed even more salt water. Finally, he reached the surface, but with his energy now spent, could do little more than float there, washed over by waves as they made their way lazily toward the shore. Silently he bobbed there, carried inland by the waves as nothing more than flotsam on the sea . . .

88888888888888888888


	20. Chapter 20

**Bad Day**

Again many Thanks to all who have stayed with this! And again, Thank you so much for your kind thoughts!

88888888888888888888888

**Chapter 20 - The Good Sheppard**

Radek raised his hands in surrender, "All right Colonel, I can make it work, but I have no idea if I will ever be able to bring you back from wherever it sends you. This is stupid plan, Rodney would agree with me and never let you go!"

John had to smile at that, knowing Radek was right. If McKay were here, he would be arguing against Sheppard going.

"I've no choice, other than letting McKay die and that isn't going to happen, so get it ready while I pack a bag. "

Radek shook his head, cursing in Czech as he started to set up the connection to the console.

Sheppard picked up Rodney's backpack and quickly made room for the items that he wanted to add; just as he finished, Lorne came into the room with the extra supplies.

"This is all I could find, several MREs my men and I had and four bottles of water. Hope these help. Oh, I have the first aid kit as well," he handed it all to John.

"Thanks, Lorne. I want all of you outside, in case we shake this place apart this time."

Lorne nodded, "Good luck, Sir. I hope you find McKay and get back here safely."

Sheppard nodded, "So do I."

Lorne left and John checked each MRE for citrus, knowing McKay was deathly allergic to it. He also looked for citric acid knowing that made the scientist ill as well. In the end he had two meals that McKay could eat and those were quickly put into the backpack along with the other two for him. Four bottles of water were added, along with McKay's tact-vest. The pack was bulky, but not heavy, so Sheppard's mobility wouldn't be hampered.

Finally, he turned to Radek, "I'm ready when you are."

"This is bad mistake, Colonel, but have it your way."

John smiled, "I know, but don't forget about us . . . How do I make this control unit work?"

"I will push buttons, not you! You cannot do both from pad!"

"Radek, the ceiling almost fell in last time," John tried to protest.

"No matter, Rodney shorted it out by turning on entire unit, I only need to use one pad. Not so bad a shake, I think."

John didn't want to argue anymore, "Ok, but if anything goes wrong, run, don't worry about me."

Radek looked at him, "You bet," then started typing on his laptop.

Sheppard shouldered the backpack, then re clipped the P-90 to his tact-vest. Now ready, he looked over at Radek.

Zalenka stared at him through glasses that were precariously balanced on the end of his nose, "Get on pad, I push buttons, you pray!"

Sheppard smiled at the last part, but did as he was told.

"Say hello to Rodney when you find him, tell him I hope to see him again," Radek said in earnest as he looked up from his laptop, "Ready?"

Sheppard nodded and Radek typed a command on his laptop that was now connected to the console.

This time there were no sparks, only a slight rumbling noise as lights over the pad lit up. John looked startled as he was suddenly engulfed by bright light; a second later he disappeared.

Radek looked at the pad where Sheppard had been standing only moments before, then shut the machine down.

_Good luck and please come back_, he prayed.

888888888888888888888

John suddenly reappeared on what seemed to be a desert; all around him was sand. The first thing he did was put on his sunglasses against the bright sunlight, then continued to scan the area for any possible sign of trouble and one Rodney McKay. When nothing came into sight, he looked down at the ground before him. There was quite a bit of blood on the sand and nearby were footprints leading away, _McKay's_; he'd know those hiking-boot prints anywhere.

Following the trail of prints, he headed toward the horizon, relieved that at least McKay was still alive and moving. As he walked, the heat from the sun overhead was merciless and felt like it was frying his head; for once, John wished he'd brought a hat. He could only guess what McKay must have felt like, _probably miserable and lost_. There didn't appear to be any other people around.

Along the way he found several more areas where the sand was disturbed and had blood mixed in. He examined what appeared to be hand prints in the sand as well.

_McKay must have fallen down_

This worried Sheppard for it meant McKay either was hurt worse than he originally thought or was having a problem with dehydration or hypoglycemia.

That thought alone made him increase his speed, getting a bad feeling that something was wrong and McKay needed him now. Call it a sixth sense, but he was always 99 percent right and something bad was happening he upped his pace trying to following the trail as quickly as possible.

The sand in the distance seemed to go on forever, but John thought he heard a roaring noise; it was familiar and sounded like the waves at Atlantis. It made him start to run faster and within a few moments he came over a sand dune and there before him was the ocean. He followed Rodney's tracks down to the water, where they disappeared into the sea.

"God McKay, if you've drowned yourself ...

Fear took hold of him as he pulled out the binoculars and searched the water, finding nothing. Quickly walking down the shore, he searched for tracks coming out of the water, but didn't find any. Finally, he used the binoculars to search the beach further down; a large dark object floating in the water near the shore, caught his attention and he realized what it was, _McKay!_

He ran hoping that he wasn't too late, for the mound didn't seem to be moving.

McKay was lying face down near the waterline, his body moved as the tide washed over, but there was no sign of life and for a moment Sheppard feared the worst as he crouched down by McKay's side.

His throat tightening with emotion, all he could manage to get out was a choked and feeble sounding "McKay?"

Heart now pounding, and thinking his friend dead, John rolled Rodney onto his back, only to discover a pasty face tinged with sunburn. Rodney's lips were blue, _not a good sign_, John quickly checked for a pulse.

"You better not be dead, McKay!", he said, as his insides tightened with fear of what he'd find.

The scientist's pulse was faint, but there. Relieved at finding that, he grabbed McKay under the arms and pulled him further up the shore, above the high water mark. Once there, John removed the backpack and searched inside for the glucose tablets and a bottle of water. Finding them he kneeled down next to McKay and lifted his head; Sheppard was about to push a pill into Rodney's mouth when the scientist suddenly came to life and coughed up a whole lot of water. John held onto McKay; sitting him up, so he could breathe better without choking. Only half conscious, McKay continued to cough up what sounded like his lungs.

John knew that Rodney was still recovering from the flu of a week or so ago; the poor guy just didn't get any breaks, or so it seemed.

After waiting a few minutes for the coughing to end, John pushed the pill into McKay's mouth, then held the water bottle to the man's lips.

"Swallow the pill, Rodney, then take a sip of water."

Although only half conscious, hearing the familiar voice was reassuing and somewhere in the back of Rodney's mind, he realized the voice belonged to someone he trusted, so he obeyed.

Sheppard took a deep breath in relief as McKay's eyes seemed to open wider, trying to focus.

Rodney, blinded by the light around him, tried to focus on what was happening; it felt like his head was splitting in two, while the rest of his body ached as if he'd been run over by a truck.

"Come all this way to go for a swim?" John asked with a smirk on his face, his heart beat slowing, now that he knew McKay was alive and his adrenaline level was settling back to normal.

"Huh?" was all Rodney could manager, head hanging down like a limp rag, not sure of where he was or what was happening.

John smiled fondly at the pathetic look on McKay's face, "Never mind, I'll explain later," he squeezed Rodney's shoulder reassuringly.

Being this close to McKay, John was able to see the wound on top of the man's head. It looked serious as it was still bleeding.

"You have one hell of a lump on the top of your head. I'd better clean it and slap a bandage over it."

"I do, Rodney whispered, as he slowly reached up and touched the wound with a shaky hand. When he looked at the hand now covered with blood, he was surprised, "Oh,... I do."

Sheppard placed his two fingers on the pulse point on McKay's neck, guessing that he was concussed as well as dehydrated, since Rodney's heart was still beating erratically. John could still feel tremors running through the man's whole body.

"You're dehydrated and you need more water. Especially after trying to drink an entire ocean."

He held the water bottle up to McKay's lips and the scientist took a long drink.

Not wanting to make him sick, John pulled it away. "That's enough for now, I'll give you more after I get you cleaned up."

McKay 's face suddenly paled and his eyes closed. Slumping against John, his body continued to tremble. Sheppard pulled him closer trying to reassure him.

"Easy, McKay, you're safe. You just need to relax and I'll have you fixed up in no time."

At times like this John wished Carson were here; the doctor was so much better at giving comfort. However, since Sheppard was the only one here, it was up to him to look after his friend.

He lay McKay down gently on the ground, then dug out the antiseptic wipes and a large sticky patch. The wound continued to ooze blood after he cleaned it, but he placed the bandage on it anyway, hoping to help it clot. After that he sat McKay up again and proceeded to pull off Rodney's soaked T-shirt, replacing it with the scientist's dry one from the backpack. Once that was done, he tried putting a jacket on him. That was much more of a challenge as McKay was completely boneless and tended to fall forward every other second. In the end though, John pulled it on the scientist and settled him back down on the sand.

The afternoon sun started to make its descent in the sky and John sat near McKay, blocking the sun from his face, while still allowing its warming rays to shine on the rest of him; hoping to warm Rodney and prevent his going into shock.

John wanted to give him more water, but that would have to wait till he became conscious again. He sat there staring out at the water wondering if Zalenka was making any progress in finding a way to get them back.

Looking down at Rodney's pale face, Sheppard wondered if his friend would make it. ..

888888888888888888888888888888

The night came quickly and Sheppard pulled out the thermal lightweight blanket that was in McKay's backpack. He was glad he'd left it in there as McKay was shivering again and would need the added warmth. The night air was beginning to get chilly; even he was feeling its impact and he had a jacket on and wasn't wearing damp clothes.

Earlier he had searched the immediate area for firewood or anything burnable, but had come back empty handed. Trees were obviously not something that one found anywhere nearby.

_Looks like it's going to be a cold night, Rodney. Just you and me here by the stars freezing._

McKay hadn't awoken, but was still shivering, so John did the only thing he could to keep McKay warm; he sat him up and pulled him over by a remnant of some ancient structure. Most of it was long gone, except for a small portion of wall that was about two feet wide and not much higher. It gave John something to lean against and protect his back from any night attack. Not that it was likely to happen, since he hadn't found any tracks around the beach.

Settling in front of the small wall fragment, Sheppard pulled Rodney up into a sitting position and leaned him back against him, so McKay's head was resting on John's left shoulder. This way Sheppard had full use of the P-90 if needed and McKay had the extra warmth from John's body. It wasn't that comfortable, but it would have to do.

He never thought he'd have to be this close to the scientist again, but _that's what friends are for_, he kept telling himself. The last time he'd done this was when McKay had the flu and left the infirmary, ending up on a balcony unconscious and very cold.

_I just hope McKay doesn't awaken in the night or he'll freak out being this close to me. _

The extra warmth seemed to help, as Rodney's body stopped trembling and he seemed to be breathing normally.

Sheppard found himself yawning as the sound of the waves breaking on the shore soothed him and made him sleepy. With all the emotional stress that he'd been through today, his body was demanding a rest and finally he succumbed and let his head lean back against the wall, still holding McKay tightly against his shoulder; knowing if the scientist awoke, he'd wake up as well.

While the two men slept, the moon rose higher in the sky shining its rays down on them, as if to comfort them and offer protection from the darkness that surrounded them...

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**Bad Day**

Thanks to everyone who reads this and special thanks to all who review. It makes it all worthwhile

Chapter 21- A friend in Need

The sun was just minutes away from appearing over the horizon as the morning started to make its presence known. Some unknown force, from further out to sea ,was churning the surf and making the waves crash loudly onto the shore.

Sheppard was awoken by this and when he went to move, suddenly remembered that a certain scientist was resting on his shoulder. His whole arm felt numb and he really needed to get up and stretch. McKay was sound asleep, so Sheppard carefully inched his way out from being a leaning post and pillow for the scientist.

When he was finally disentangled, he leaned Rodney gently back against the wall. The man was obviously exhausted, as he didn't so much as twitch. John checked for a pulse to be sure that he was still breathing. It was slow and steady and Rodney's body felt warm, so everything appeared to be ok. However, he would have to wake Rodney shortly, for he needed to be sure that McKay's hypoglycemia wasn't allowed to get out of wack; the scientist needed to eat something soon.

After stretching and working some circulation back into stiff limbs, John decided to check out surrounding area for any possible changes, or for that matter, sign of other people. He couldn't venture too far, since McKay would be a sitting duck for any type of threat that might appear.

He smiled to himself at that last thought, for it always amazed him how the scientist brought out the protective streak in just about everyone, even Elizabeth. One cranky, arrogant scientist with an acid tongue, would be someone you'd think everyone would dislike, but no! He, Ronon, Teyla, Carson and Liz were right there to defend McKay whenever he needed it.

This made him chuckle. He considered McKay a good friend, knowing how underneath all that sarcasm and arrogance was a marshmallow man, sensitive and easily hurt, but also very protective of everyone around him. McKay had proven it a dozen times over, when he'd saved Atlantis and everyone on it.

It was hard not to like someone, who proved time after time that, yes, he was the smartest man in the galaxy and also one of the bravest, at least as far as Sheppard was concerned.

As John slowly walked along the beach, he took time to admire the beautiful sunrise, with its colors of gold, red, and bright yellow. The red seemed most prominent and something about that nagged at him.

_What was that saying? Oh yeah,_

'Red in the morning sailors take warning.'

Remembering this made him look at the sunrise in a different way, for now he could see, that larger waves were coming in and the sky was beginning to get darker.

_Great! Just what we heed, a storm! Hell, can't we get a break here? _

He hurried back up the beach, intent on getting Rodney awake and some food into him, before they had to face any other problems.

88888888888888888888888

Elizabeth continued to translate the ancient text that Radek had sent her; it had taken her all night to get through much of the information on how to work the equipment, but she also needed to translate the other information on exactly what the machine did and the purpose of the structure.

Her attention was suddenly interrupted by the sudden appearance of Carson, literally running into her office.

"Elizabeth! What's this I hear about Rodney missing?"

"Good morning, Carson." She took a deep breath, "Yes, I was going to tell you, but I had to finish this for Dr. Zalenka first. He needs it to help find Rodney and now Sheppard as well."

Carson stared at her, "What? ... Sheppard's missing too?"

"Yes,...John couldn't wait for this to be finished, but decided to go after Rodney. I think he was afraid something might happen to Rodney if he delayed. So, I need to finish this and take it to Dr. Zalenka."

"All right, but I'm coming along, they may need a doctor."

Elizabeth smiled, she knew Carson would worry, that's why she hadn't told him about Rodney's disappearance, or that John went after him because Rodney didn't have any food or water with him.

"All right, meet me in the gate room in an hour. We'll go back with Ronon and take a few more Marines, . . . just in case. "

"Aye, we may need them. I'll go and pack a few supplies." Now having a purpose, the Doctor left.

Elizabeth rubbed her eyes, trying to clear away the cob webs and push aside the exhaustion.

_Now I know how Rodney feels, when we make him go without sleep during a crisis_.

She had new respect for Rodney and his dedication to getting the job done in time to save them all.

_It's time I repay him, and get this done to save him. _

With that in mind she continued to scroll through the text and translating a little faster, knowing that Rodney's time might be running out as well as Colonel Sheppard's.

888888888888888888888888

John returned to where he had left McKay and found, to his surprise, that the scientist was now lying curled up on the sand, using his arm as a pillow; the blanket tightly clutched in his other hand. He still looked pale and the bandage on his head was showing blood.

Hating himself for having to do it, he gently shook McKay's arm.

"McKay, it's time to eat!"

He tried saying it jokingly, but the humor would probably be lost on the half-conscious man.

"Hmmm," was McKay's response as he tugged the blanket closer.

"McKay, . . . rise and shine," John shook the scientist's arm harder this time.

"Huh, . . . what . . . ?" Rodney mumbled, blurry eyed and still half asleep. His blue eyes barely opened, when he closed them again as the sunlight blinded him.

John positioned himself, so that his body blocked the sun's rays and McKay would be able to see without squinting.

"Come on, McKay, you need to wake up." He was beginning to lose what patience he had, knowing that the weather was deteriorating. The wind seemed to be blowing harder.

Rodney slowly opened his eyes and tried to focus on the person whose voice was so annoying.

"Sheppard?" it was barely a whisper, as his throat was so sore.

John smiled as he reached down and helped McKay to sit up.

"Yes, we need to get you up and fed before this storm blows ashore."

John didn't have time to say more as he dug in the backpack for one of the MRE's that McKay could eat and pulled out one for himself as well. They might not get another chance, as the impending storm would surely bring rain with it.

Staying dry would be a challenge, never mind finding shelter where they could sit and have a meal. He could always feed Rodney a power bar later if necessary to sustain him.

"How's meatloaf sound?"

McKay, still half asleep and not sure where he was, looked around and asked, "Why are we here? ...What happened?"

"You eat and I'll explain."

John prepared Rodney's MRE and after it was ready, placed it in front of the scientist, who looked at it as if it was some foreign object.

He looked up at Sheppard, "That's breakfast?"

John took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, he really didn't want to get angry with the injured man. "It's all we had with us, we hadn't planned on doing an overnight, but someone managed to ruin our plan."

"Me?", McKay asked, with a sudden look of guilt.

"Yes, . . . just eat it, ok? I'll fill in the blanks, so you'll know what happened."

Rodney suddenly felt depressed, knowing that he was the cause of their presence here . . . _wherever here was_.

He started to eat slowly as if it were a great chore that he didn't really want to do. The food seemed tasteless to him and he would have stopped eating, but knowing Sheppard was watching him, struggled on.

John quickly filled Rodney in on their predicament and how they came to be on the beach.

"So,... knowing you had no food and water, I figured it would be better to come after you and let Radek figure out how to get us back from here."

John quickly finished his meal and after licking the fork, so as not to waste any, he placed it inside the bag. Later he would bury the wrappers in the sand so that no one would find them; just incase there were predators or Wraith nearby.

_No sense letting them know a food source was nearby._

Rodney was still slowly eating his meal and this really had John worried, McKay without an appetite was not a good thing.

_Carson's gonna kill me. If Rodney's in this bad shape now, what's he gonna be like when they finally get us back; it could be days from now_.

The thought of facing the wrath of Carson, was not something he was looking forward to. The Scotsman could be quite vocal when it came to his patient's welfare and since Rodney was both a friend and patient, Carson would be twice as angry.

Sheppard watched McKay finish off the last of the meatloaf and finally place the empty tray on the ground.

John handed him a water bottle and McKay took several swallows before handing it back. Sheppard only took a few sips knowing that a source of fresh water would be hard to find and they needed to conserve what they had. Gathering rainwater was out of the question, as it might have germs and he couldn't take a chance on making McKay any sicker than he already was.

This was the first opportunity he'd had to take a really good look at the scientist who looked like crap and about ready to fall over.

"How are you feeling, Rodney?"

McKay stared at him as he tried to think of what to say, " Right now, death by lemon would be my first choice, to put me out of my misery."

"McKay!...", John exclaimed indignantly, as he smacked Rodney on the arm, "Don't talk like that!.. I didn't come all this way to save your sorry ass, only to have you quit on me. So,... Suck it up!"

Rodney almost smiled, knowing Sheppard had come looking for him and was here to protect him as well. That made him feel slightly better, inside at least.

It also made him wish he's had a brother like Sheppard; for if he had, he wouldn't have been picked on or beat up so often at school. Sheppard would never have allowed that.

John noticed the wistful look on McKay's face, "What's wrong?"

McKay looked up at him, "It's nothing."

Sheppard knew that wasn't true, it was written all over McKay's face, he was lying.

"It is something, so give!" John waited.

Rodney was suddenly embarrassed, but finally gave in," I was just thinking about how nice it would have been to have an older brother like you, when I was growing up. I might have avoided a lot of beatings if I had one to watch out for me._"_

Surprised by this declaration, John looked at him sadly, knowing McKay must've had a hard time growing up, even though they'd never discussed it

_It must have been hell for a boy genius, thrown in with other kids, that even though older, weren't as smart as the young geek._

_They probably beat the crap out of him!_

It made him wonder if the scientist ever had a real friend_. Maybe this was why McKay was so arrogant; it was his defense against being used or hurt by people and it certainly pushed people away quickly._

John knew how that all worked, having used sarcasm to get the same results when he first came back from Afghanistan; after losing his three best friends, he never wanted any more,... ever again.

Somehow coming to Atlantis had changed all that. Here he was,... once more trying to save a life, his best friend's at that, for McKay was his best friend and John would protect him no matter what.

He reached over and squeezed Rodney's arm, "I wish I could have been there for you, we would have made quite a team."

McKay smiled, warmed by that remark; then rubbed his eyes, trying to get the cobwebs out so that he could focus on helping Sheppard come up with a plan to get them out of here.

John dug out the antiseptic and another sticky patch from the backpack. He then sat down next to McKay, "Hold still, this may sting."

McKay looked uneasy, but did as he was told; dreading the expected pain that would follow the cleaning of the wound.

Sheppard carefully peeled the bandage off the wound, exposing it to the air. McKay shuddered and John tried to be gentle when he cleaned the wound with the antiseptic wipe.

"Ow!" McKay cried out.

John knew why, for the wound looked red and raw. It was also starting to bleed again; he quickly placed the new bandage over it.

"All done,... sorry if it hurt."

"S'ok, not so bad now, " McKay mumbled and John smiled at the brave front the scientist was putting on.

"What's say we get our things together and try and find some shelter?" John asked him.

McKay nodded as he handed John the blanket to fold and place back in the pack.

Sheppard finally stood up and reached out a hand, which McKay grasped as Sheppard then pulled the scientist to his feet.

Once up, Rodney swayed suddenly and John grabbed him to steady him.

"Whoa! No falling over, I don't think that head of yours could stand another whack."

Swallowing, Rodney then slowly took a deep breath, as he fought off the vertigo and nausea that followed.

Sheppard kept one hand on McKay as he bent over and picked up the P-90 clipping it one handed onto his vest. He then picked up the back pack and put one arm through it, then swapped one hand for the other, as he held McKay upright.

John didn't like the way the scientist seemed ready to fall over or how dark the shadows had become that were under McKay's eyes.

"You ok?" he asked, worried that they might not be able to go anywhere.

Rodney swallowed, trying to get the nausea under control, "I'm good, just need a second to get my legs steady."

_This was not good,... not good at all!_... John thought as he stood there waiting.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**Bad Day**

**Thank you all for being so patient! Two chapters added 22 & 23. One more left to go and I promise that it will be this week!**

**Chapter 22- Life's a beach and then you die!**

Rodney knew he wouldn't be able to go very far, even if his life depended on it, when in fact, it did. The wind was now at least 25 knots and increasing by the minute. It felt like they were in for one hell of a storm and that was not good. Once more he felt guilty about Sheppard having to come looking for him; It was all Rodney's fault and if they both died here, it would be because of him. The Colonel was watching him closely now, concern written all over his face. Rodney nodded at him, then tried to walk. He stumbled and the next thing he knew Sheppard had an arm around his waist holding him up.

"You ready?", Sheppard asked.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy," Rodney lied, knowing it was a whole lot more than just a little dizziness.

"Ok. Then let's try and find some shelter."

Rodney's stomach wasn't happy and neither was his head, both were now throbbing in unison. His head actually felt like it might crack open and soon, but he accepted Sheppard's help and somehow managed to stay upright as they made their way down the beach.

The wind continued to pick up in velocity with a promise of worse to come.

88888888888888888888

Elizabeth was finished translating as much of the text as she could, having made no further discoveries as to where the machine sent the two men, she decided to take what she had to Dr. Zalenka; maybe together they could figure that out.

Carson was as good as his word and was waiting in the gate room exactly an hour later, all geared up and ready to go. Ronon was with him and didn't look pleased at having more people along that would slow him down.

Two Marines showed up a few minutes later and then everyone waited for Dr. Weir.

Finally, Elizabeth came down the stairs also dressed for off-world.

She smiled at everyone, "All right, let's go and see if we can bring our people home."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Radek was well on his way to pulling out what little hair he had left in frustration, when Ronon and Dr. Weir finally arrived.

He was very happy to see them.

"Dr. Weir, I'm so glad you're here! I was getting worried."

Radek looked exhausted and Elizabeth knew he hadn't slept either. Rodney's people were very dedicated when it came to saving lives.

"I know, I came as soon as I could. Have you found anything?"

"Yes and no. I have more text for you to translate and I think it may hold the key, we will see."

"Show me," Elizabeth didn't want to waste any more time when the lives of two of her friends might be at stake.

Radek began to scroll down his screen pointing out certain paragraphs and Elizabeth started to read it to him.

888888888888888

Carson finally caught up to the two Marines who had stayed behind to wait for him as he slowly made his way up the hill. Like Rodney, he was seriously out of shape.

"Are we there yet? Please tell me we are!" He was gasping for air as he bent over, hands resting on his thighs.

Ronon was suddenly by his side relieving him of his pack and other medical supplies. "Come on, Doc, it's just over here."

Carson looked at him as if he were his savior, "Thank God! I was about to give up."

Ronon smiled, as he pulled Carson over to where Lorne's men had set up a meal for the new arrivals. He handed Carson a water bottle.

"Thank ye, Lad. You're a life saver," he took a drink from the bottle.

Ronon shook his head, "That's your job, Doc."

Carson smiled, "Aye, that it is. Let's hope I don't have to practice it anytime soon."

88888888888

The wind had kept its promise and continued to use its force against the two men as they made their way down the shore; Rodney was gasping now, having trouble breathing. His head was throbbing unbearably and he couldn't seem to focus on what was before him.

Sheppard was carrying most of the scientist's weight as they struggled to search for anything that might give them shelter from the approaching storm. There were small ruins just off the shore, but nothing substantial and certainly nothing that would protect them from the elements.

Overhead the sky was beginning to blacken and thunder could be heard in the distance.

_This is just getting better and better_, Sheppard thought, knowing McKay was slowly fading and would soon collapse. He could feel the scientist legs starting to stumble when he spotted a small ruined building with two sides that remained upright and a small overhang. It wasn't much, but at least it would block the wind and maybe afford them some protection from the lightening as well.

"Just a little farther McKay, I think we've found a home."

The rain decided to start just before they reached it and they were soon drenched. Sheppard made the scientist sit in the corner where the two walls met and he sat in front of McKay offering a small degree of added protection from the wind and rain. There was a small overhang just above them, part of a roof no doubt, but it did offer cover from the downpour.

Rodney looked pasty and sick, and his eyes were dull and unfocused. Sheppard was worried that the man needed a doctor and soon.

"How're you doing Rodney?" He asked concerned. The wind was howling around them, but between the two walls, their voices seemed to carry almost normally.

Rodney looked up at Sheppard, his breathing was getting worse and once more he knew what 'splitting headache' meant. "I think I need a pill or power bar . . . my head's coming off."

John nodded and swung the pack off of his back. Opening it, he ransacked through it till he found a power bar. He also pulled out the water bottle; dehydration might be a problem as well.

Rodney reached a very shaky hand for the items and Sheppard handed them over. He watched as the scientist slowly tore open the wrapper and took a small bite, then Sheppard leaned over, took the water bottle cap off and handed it back to him. The scientist ate half the bar then re wrapped it and put it in his jacket pocket. He drank almost half the water and Sheppard let him, knowing he needed it.

Overhead the rain pelted the small overhang and the water ran off it like a waterfall, Sheppard could hear it splashing behind him, so he moved over to the right wall and sat next to McKay. They were still getting wet, but not as much as they would have if they had no walls around them; it was something at least.

Rodney looked out at the water that made its way off the overhang and onto the sand just in front of them. Fortunately the beach seemed to be at an angle that made the water run away from them and down to the sea. Sitting in a puddle of water right now, was not on his favorite things to do list.

H e looked over at Sheppard and tried to think of something to say, but he didn't know what he could tell Sheppard that would express the gratitude he felt for his risking his life to come after him. Maybe there was nothing he could say.

"Thanks for coming after me, " he finally managed.

Sheppard smiled back, "You'd do it for me."

Rodney quickly replied, "Yes! ... Yes, I would."

John smiled again, "Then we're good . . . no problem."

Rodney made a small smile as he leaned his head back against the wall. Water dripped on his forehead, then flowed down the side of his face, carrying a tinge of red with it from his blood-soaked bandage.

As his eyes finally closed, his head tilted to the side and he fell asleep.

Sheppard watched him for a moment, then turned away and tried to focus on what he should do once the storm was over.

_This better not be an all dayer, or I'm really gonna be seriously pissed!_

88888888888888888888888

Carson was sitting on a log outside the outpost, worrying about what was happening to his best friend and Colonel Sheppard. Radek and Elizabeth had been inside conferring about the ancient text and its meaning for more than two hours; it was beginning to make him very anxious.

Teyla and Ronon seemed to share that feeling, as the two were constantly moving around and every once in a while Ronon would pound on a tree. The large man was all about doing something and not sitting around waiting. Carson sympathized with him, he hated this feeling of not knowing what was going on. He was aware that time was passing and with it the odds against finding the two men were also starting to increase.

_Bloody Hell! Where are you Rodney? ...So help me . . . I'm going to lock you in the infirmary when I get my hands on you! _

_888888888888888888_

Radek listened as Dr. Weir read the last page of text to him . . . suddenly, he realized what she was saying.

"That's it!"

He quickly closed his laptop and went over to the console. "This is a gateway, we need to find the drop off point . . . We need to get a jumper quickly, I have an idea where they have gone."

Elizabeth was surprised, but quickly followed the scientist as he ran outside calling for Major Lorne.

88888888888888888888888

The rain continued to fall and Sheppard was slowly being lulled into a light sleep, as he too finally gave in as his eyelids drooped then closed.

He awoke several hours later, to the quiet sound of water dripping down the overhang. Beside him, McKay still slept, his breaths harsher than before.

Sheppard slowly stood, trying not to awaken McKay, as he stretched his stiff muscles. The rain had slowed and now it was only drizzling. He walked outside, looking up at the dark sky and clouds that promised more rain.

_This just sucks! ... Where's Radek and the calvary?_

Sheppard took a deep breath then turned when he heard loud coughing coming from the ruins. Rodney had awoken.

McKay sounded bad, his coughing was as ragged as it had been weeks ago when he had the flu. Their little piece of cover was barely enough to protect them from the rain and in some places it had failed to do even that. John's clothes were soaked and he knew Rodney's were as well. This was not a good thing for the previously ill man for Rodney's face was pale and he looked wasted.

Sheppard pulled out the water bottle, bent down and held it to McKay's lips as he struggled to come fully awake.

Groggily Rodney took it and drank what was left in the bottle. His eyes were barely open, but he looked at Sheppard gratefully.

"Thanks . . . we still here?"

Sheppard smiled, the snarky little scientist always managed to surprise him with unusual questions at odd times. He put the backpack over his shoulders planning on scouting the area.

"Fraid so, seems no one wants to visit us and here I was planning on having a beach party . . . maybe roast marshmallows, have some hotdogs." He smirked, "Few beers, tell stories around the fire . . . you know . . . "

Rodney smiled slightly, "You're delusional . . . need to get you out of here . . . "

Sheppard smiled, "Funny that's what I was thinking about you . . . "

"What? ...I haven't been talking in my sleep have I?"

Sheppard smirked, "I'll never tell . . . "

Rodney looked upset, "That is so unfair . . . making fun of a sick man . . . "

Sheppard almost felt guilty, but it was good to see Rodney acting normal.

Before he could respond, a loud roaring noise in the distance caught John's attention; standing up, he looked in the direction it was coming from . . .

A wall of water was coming at them . . . "Oh Crap!"

He turned toward McKay and grabbed him by the arm just as the water washed over them . . .

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

**Bad Day**

**Another chapter, one more to go!**

**Chapter 23- Sometimes you win, and then sometimes you lose.**

**J**ohn held onto Rodney's arm as water washed over the two of them sweeping them out of their meager shelter. McKay was thrashing and kept going underwater, pulling Sheppard with him as they tried to keep their heads above water.

The heavy backpack Sheppard carried wasn't helping, but he refused to take it off; it held their only food and supplies. Sheppard swallowed another mouthful of water just as something hit his arm that was holding onto McKay. John felt his hand slip off Rodney's arm, then watched in horror as his friend was being swept away, blue eyes wide with terror.

Rodney's terrified yell of "Sheppard!", was drowned out by the roar of water as he was pulled under by the fast running current. He didn't reappear.

"McKay!" John cried out as he tried to swim toward McKay. Seeing the scientist go underwater tore at him, he felt helpless.

"Rodney!" he yelled once more before he too was swept underwater and his lungs began to scream for air.

As blackness washed over him, his last thoughts were that he had failed to save his best friend... and himself for that matter.

88888888888888888888

Something made him open his eyes and it was then he realized that every inch of his body hurt. He started coughing and had to turn his head as water came up from his lungs, it made him gag and more followed.

_God that hurt!_

He lay there for a few minutes half conscious and hurting all over, feeling like his lungs had been torn from his body.

Then he realized where he was, _Guess I'm not dead after all_.

Suddenly he remembered... _Mckay!_

"Rodney!", he tried calling out, but it came out as a weak croak...

Looking around he realized he was lying on sand, somewhere inland as the shore was nowhere nearby and there was no ocean noise.

There were ruins here as well and he continued searching around him with his eyes, still feeling faint, but unwilling to let himself pass out until he found Rodney.

Finally, he spotted a dark shape about 50 yards away on the sand, and realized it might be the object of his search... _McKay._

It took several attempts to get off the ground and upright, but he managed. Urgency was motivating him, he needed to get to the scientist to find out if he was still alive.

McKay was lying face down in the sand and Sheppard practically fell on top of him as he stumbled over to where he lay. John ended up on his knees beside Rodney, barely able to stay upright.

He swallowed and with shaking hands turned Rodney over, praying once more for a miracle. His heart ached as he looked at the pale face before him; blood covered half of it from the reopened head wound. Placing his fingers on Rodney's neck, he released his breath when he felt a pulse, his heart stopped pounding in his chest.

" Twice in one week, McKay, that has to be a record... Not many people can say they almost drowned twice in as many days."

He felt weak with relief, but somehow managed to stand up and drag McKay by the arms to a ruined wall, where he managed to sit him up against it. Rodney was like a broken puppet as his head fell forward onto his chest limp and unresponsive. If Sheppard hadn't been ready to pass out, he would check Rodney for other injuries, but he was barely able to keep his own eyes open.

John finally fell to the ground exhausted and lay there a moment trying to keep from passing out. His insides hurt and he knew he was in trouble as well.

"We make quite a pair, McKay!... Dumb and dumber comes to mind, not saying which is which of course..."

He crawled over to where Rodney sat, still silent as death, but alive none the less. After a struggle Sheppard was able to sit right beside the scientist. Putting his arm around McKay's waist he pulled him closer, so that Rodney's head now rested on John's shoulder. John clasped his own hands together, locking McKay in, for John didn't want the scientist to wake up and wander off, if he had passed out.

It felt strange having McKay this close, but it didn't matter what it looked like, no one was going to see them; Rodney was alive and that was all that mattered for the moment.

Finally, John felt himself starting to fade and he leaned his head back against the wall , moments later he passed out cold, still holding the scientist in a death grip.

8888888888888888888888888

Voices seemed to surround him and something was tugging on his hands. Only half conscious, he knew they were trying to take Rodney away from him and he refused to let his best friend go.

A soft voice spoke to him, familiar, but he couldn't seem to remember who it was or why they would try to take Rodney away.

" Colonel, I need for you to let go now! Rodney needs help!"

John continued to hold tightly to his other hand, refusing to let go.

" Ronon, can you get his hands apart? Gently now,... don't go hurting him. They've both been through a rough time it seems."

A deep familiar voice, right next to his ear, said,"Sheppard let go! Doc needs to help McKay," and something made him obey.

"Aye, that's better... Ronon, take Rodney, we'll get Sheppard," the other voice said.

Sheppard felt Rodney being lifted away from him. Then he too was picked up by other hands and he passed out.

Later, voices shouting around him made John come half conscious as he groggily tried to focus on what was being said.

Anxious voices called out to one another; something was wrong and John desperately wanted to know what it was. He heard McKay's name mentioned several times, then a shout for Lorne to head for Atlantis top speed.

"Carson, he's not breathing!"

Elizabeth's voice this time, or so he thought.

"Bloody hell... Don't you die on me Rodney or so help me..."

"Rodney!"

John felt a prick on his arm, then unconsciousness started to claim him as the sedative quickly took effect.

He could just make out the face of one of Lorne's medics leaning over him, "Easy, Sir. You need to rest, everything will be all right."

John wanted to scream, 'What's happening to McKay?', but instead, his eyes closed and he faded...

88888888888888

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

**Bad Day **

Just a great big **Thank You **to everyone who has read this. I'm amazed by the fact that it's had 28, 000 hits. My Goodness! That is so cool!

So now it must end and I have yet another story 3/4 finished that I will post soon. It's actually the first one I wrote, even before **The Last Piece**, but it needs to be edited and finished, so it probably will be later this month that I start posting it. Also have another three stories and a series of short stories to write so I guess I'll be busy.

Hurricane season is here and we just put up 80 percent of our hurricane shutters, let's pray we get another miss this year. I'm still stressed out from Charley, who did a number on us in 2004.

Anyhow, Thank You all so much!

888888888888888888888888

**Chapter 24 - All's Well That Ends Well**

John felt sore, and everything from his toes to the top of his head hurt.

_I wonder if I crashed the jumper . . . _

Somehow his groggy mind started to clear and he began to remember...

Voices he had heard came suddenly to mind; Carson calling to Rodney and Elizabeth doing the same.

His eyes finally opened fully and he pushed himself up from the bed trying to look around him. The infirmary was quiet and he noticed that he didn't have any machines hooked up to him, so that was good.

_But where's McKay? _

The beds on both sides of his were empty and Carson would always keep them together.

_This is not good!_

His insides started to ache as his heart beat increased, but the pain wasn't caused by anything physical.

_What had happened? Where was Rodney_?

_God . . . if Rodney hadn't made it . . . _

Unable to keep himself propped up this way, he fell back against the pillow, now having more than physical pain to deal with . . .

Footsteps coming down the hall caught his attention and he tried to compose his features, unwilling to let anyone see how he felt.

"Ahh, I see you're awake, Colonel. That's good, had us a little worried. How're ya feeling, Lad?"

Carson's soft voice seemed to carry a soothing tone with it; Sheppard always felt better when he knew he was under Carson's care.

"Sore, but . . . " then his voice broke making him unable to ask for fear of what he'd hear.

Carson looked concerned, "Aye, you have a right to be sore. Several of your ribs took a good whack and there was water in your lungs as well. It's a wonder you survived!"

Sheppard's heart sank, he'd survived, but McKay must not have; that terrible hurt inside had just gotten worse . . .

His face must have shown how he felt, for Carson noticed immediately.

"There, there, don't go getting upset . . . I think Rodney managed to swallow the entire ocean and it was touch and go for a while, but we pulled him through." He smiled at Sheppard, knowing that he'd want to know about McKay.

Sheppard stared at him, hardly able to believe his ears . . . _Alive, McKay was alive!_

"Where is he?", he finally managed to say.

Carson patted his arm as he became serious," I know you want to see him, but we have him in critical care. Right now he's sedated. His condition was very severe; almost lost him on the ride back."

Carson then smiled again, " You know our Rodney, stubborn to the end, and we managed to bring him back.

However...he's going to be in a world of hurt when he awakens, so I'm keeping him sedated for another day, till I get his lungs a little clearer. All that water didn't do him any good. He still has a touch of Pneumonia and was badly dehydrated as well. So, if you think you feel bad . . . iust imagine what he's going to feel like when he wakes up!"

Sheppard found himself smiling, just happy to hear that his best friend made it after all. He'd put up with all McKay's whining and complaining, just so long as he was all right. The snarky little scientist had become an intricate part of his life here on Atlantis. It just wouldn't be the same without him.

Carson smiled again, "I 'll let you see him tomorrow and later today you can go back to your own quarters, if you want."

Sheppard took a deep breath then winced as his ribs protested."Thanks, Carson. I'll take you up on that."

Carson's face turned serious, "About what happened to Rodney..."

John suddenly felt uncomfortable, remembering that Carson had warned him he'd hold him responsible if anything happened to the scientist...

"I just want to Thank You for going to that planet after him; that was a very brave thing to do. Teyla and Ronon told me what happened and I can't thank you enough for saving Rodney's life. He wouldn't have survived if you hadn't been there." Carson squeezed his arm and smiled.

John smiled back, knowing that Carson really was a fair person. He was also Rodney's guardian angel, for Beckett truly liked the acerbic scientist and watched out for him.

"It was nothing... after all he'd do it for me." John said sincerely.

" Yes he would ,Son, and he has," Carson added, smiling, then walked away leaving John to think about the many times Rodney had saved them all.

8888888888888888888888

Rodney awoke feeling like he'd been dragged across a bed of rocks and in fact he had. His head hurt and he ached all over. Someone was with him, holding his hand; it took several moments for his vision to clear enough for him to see who it was.

_Elizabeth!_

"Hey there, how are you doing?" She asked him.

Rodney looked at her, his eyes still unfocused from the drugs he'd been given.

"Not so good . . . but better than the alternative," he smiled slightly, glad that someone was with him and that it was Elizabeth.

"You gave us quite a scare in the jumper! Carson and I lost years off our lives because of it," her smile broadened and he knew she was half teasing, but serious as well.

"M'sorry, couldn't breathe . . . I remember that," he whispered guiltily, knowing he had scared her and Carson both.

"It's ok, just as long as you're here with us now. That's all that's important and we forgive you . . . ," she added.

He smiled weakly and then noticed that members of his team had just appeared around his bed; Ronon and Teyla as well as Carson and Sheppard.

"Hey," he managed to say to all of them as they smiled down at him. He was surprised to see them all here for it made him feel important, like he had a family that worried about him.

Sheppard had a goofy grin on his face and Rodney smiled back at him, somehow knowing that Sheppard had been his savior once again.

He then looked up at Carson, for he knew he owed him big time.

"Thanks . . . Carson, for what you did . . . ," Rodney had to swallow as he seemed to be getting choked up, and it was hard to speak . . . his eyes began to water... he didn't wipe them.

"Forget it Rodney, you just had a **Bad Day** . . . that's all . . . " Carson patted Rodney's arm and everyone seemed relieved, knowing their scientist was once more on the mend.

END

Hope you liked it!


End file.
